Family
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Life's Test. After all that has happened, Miranda has decided to go back home. And Angelo is along for the ride. But Miranda is about to learn that sometimes, you can't go back home to opening arms.
1. A Not So Happy Homecoming

_**Family**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool.**

**Warning: Before you read this story, I suggest that you read _"Nice", "Miranda's First Christmas"_, and _"Life's Test"_ before you read this story.**

**Last time, in_ "Life's Test"..._**

_Miranda then felt an arm wrap around her. She then felt Angelo pull her closer towards him._

_"Your past is your past.", Angelo said. "How you choose to live your life now is what's important. Think of it as one of life's little test."_

_"Maybe I can ask Will or Elyon to take me to Metamoor sometime soon.", Miranda replied as she set her legs back down. "I think it time I saw my family again."_

_"I believe you're right.", Angelo said with a smile._

**And now, _"Family"!_**

**Chapter 1:**

On planet Earth, in the city of Heatherfield it was a nice Summer day. School was out for the next few months, and there were some families were in the park having picnics, while others were at their home having Bar-B-Q's. Elsewhere, there were couples both young and old walking around holding hands walking through the park or along the beach, while other couples were going to the movies or going to the mall. Some were even having picnic in the park. But our story doesn't start on Earth. It starts on the world of Metamoor, where the Shape-shifter known as Miranda is doing something that she's afraid to do. But she's not alone. With her is her boyfriend, Angelo Vanders. How they got together is an interesting story. But right now, let's focus on what they're doing right now. First, we have Miranda, who is dressed in a pair of black shorts with a white t-shirt and brown hiking boots. Next, we have Angelo who is also dressed in a pair of black shorts with a brown t-shirt and brown hiking boots. Both of them have back packs that have things they'll need for their trip.

"You guys sure you want to do this alone?", Will asked the couple as she stood at the fold she opened to bring them to Metamoor. "That forest looks kind of creepy."

"It looks creepy, but beyond it is a wonderful place.", Miranda said with a smile that slowly turned into a frown. "I just hope that I'm still welcomed there."

"You won't know until we get there.", Angelo said as he placed a hand on her shoulder goving her some comfort.

Feeling his hand on her shoulder, Miranda smiled at Angelo who returned the smile. Seeing this, Will figured that they were as ready as they were going to be.

"Well, I guess you two are serious about this.", she said. "So, I'll leave you two and head back to Earth. You have the fold crystal, Grandpa Joe gave you?"

"Right here in my pocket.", Angelo said as he patted his right pocket.

"Okay.", Will said. "See ya later."

"See ya.", Miranda and Angelo said before Will stepped through the fold.

"Well, it's just you and me now.", Angelo said as the fold closed.

"Looks like.", Miranda said as they headed towards the forest. "You know, you didn't have to come with me."

"I know.", Angelo said as he held her hand as they walked. "But I wanted to. So no trying to talk me into going back."

"I know. I know.", Miranda said with a smile. "And I'm glad you're with me for this."

"Good.", Angelo said as they continued walking through the forest. "So, what's your village like?"

"Well, notice how the trees are getting bigger as we go further into the forest?", Miranda asked.

"Now that you mention it... yeah.", Angelo said as he looked around as they walked.

Sure enough, most of the trees were way bigger than some. And as he looked forward, Angelo saw that some of the trees were as wide as huts and houses.

"Well, my people have carved out some trees and made them into homes.", Miranda explained. "They start at the bottom and go on up, depending on how many family members they have. Some familiies even have more than one tree. And some of the trees are connected by wooden bridges or by branches that have intertwined with each other."

"Cool!", Angelo said. "I'm really looking forward to seeing your home village."

"I just hope I'm welcome there again.", Miranda said hoping for the best.

"No matter what happens, you're not alone.", Angelo said. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks.", Miranda said before they shared a kiss and continued on their way.

A couple of hours and a lunch break later, Miranda and Angelo came to what looked like a dirt path. Seeing this brought a smile to Miranda's face for she knew that she was getting close to her home.

"I take it that we're getting closer to your village.", Angelo said as he noticed the smile on Miranda's face.

"It's just at the end of this path.", Miranda said as she headed down the path.

'I'm glad she's happy to be going home.', Angelo said with a smile as he followed behind her.

Soon they were at the end of the path and what Angelo saw amazed him. He and Miranda walked in what looked like a village of homes carved out of huge trees, like Miranda told him. At the base of the tree homes were doors for anyone to enter through. Also along the homes were windows that were carved out as well. At the higher levels were balconies that were built onto the homes. And like Miranda told him, Angelo saw bridges that connected some of the tree homes at higher levels as well as some intertwining branches.

"Angelo. Welcome to my village.", Miranda said with a smile.

"Whoa!", Angelo said looking around at all the homes of the village that he could see. "This is just... Whoa! So, where's your place?"

"Actually, it's right there.", Miranda said pointing to a very large tree home that was connected to another tree home by a bridge. "That's my home."

Just then a male, that looked as if he was in his early 40's came walking out the front door. He had black hair and green eyes, like Miranda. He was of average built and dressed in what looked like regal clothing. Once she saw this man, Miranda's eyes began to water as she slowly walked towards him.

"Father.", she said softly as she got closer to him.

Seeing this, Angelo decided to stay back and let Miranda have her moment. As she got loser to the one Miranda called father, the man looked to see her walking towards him. At first, he didn't recognize her. But once she was close enough to him, his eyes went wide in shock!

"It can't be!", he said not believig his eyes. "M-Miranda?"

"Father!", Miranda cried happily as she ran towards her father.

Seeing this, made Angelo happy for Miranda. But then he saw something that changed all of that. He saw Miranda's father's look of shock turn to one of rage and anger.

"Miranda, stop!", Angelo yelled as he ran towards her.

Hearing Angelo call out to her, Miranda stopped and turned towards him to see him running at her. Angelo then saw Miranda's father's hands turn into claws and used his shape-shifting powers to extend his arms towards Miranda. Thankfully, Angelo got to her in time as he jumped at her and knocked her out of the way of the attack.

"You okay?", Angelo asked as they got to their feet.

"Yeah! But why did you do that?", Miranda asked.

"That's why!", Angelo said pointing towards Miranda's father, who was looking at Miranda with anger and hate in his eyes. "I don't think you father is happy to see you."

"Father?", Miranda questioned surprised at her father.

"Never call me that! You are to call me Callen!", Callen snapped. "For you are no longer my daughter! You and that other, Cedric, went and worked for Phobos! You've brought shame to my family! And you have the nerve to return?"

"Father please!", Miranda pleaded. "I didn't want to work for Phobos! But he gave me no choice! It was either that or die at his hand!"

"At least you would of died with honor!", Callen yelled.

"Father!", Miranda said as tears began to run down her face.

"I told you not to call me father!", Callen snapped as he ran at her and Angelo.

"Father, no!", Miranda cried as she backed away.

Just then, a man jumped inbetween them and held Callen back. Then another man came and placed a collar around Miranda's neck while another held her at bay. The collar was metal with a glowing orange gem.

"Miranda, daughter of Callen and Varla. You are under arrest for crimes against Dargen Village!", the man who collared her said. "Take her and her human friend away, officers!", he ordered as two more men came up to them.

"Hey!", Angelo said as he and Miranda were being taken away. "What gives? And what's with the collar on Miranda?"

"Quite, you!", one of the officers snapped. "That collar keeps her from shape-shifting! She's going to pay for her crimes! One way, or another! She'll pay!"

Angelo looked over at Miranda and saw the look on her face. He knew that she was heartbroken by not only her father attacking her, but by what her father said to her. And now, she was going to be punished for her crimes.

'This couldn't get any worse.', Angelo thought to himself. 'There has to be some way to get a message to others. But how?'

Callen watched as his daughter and her friend were being taken away. Of all the things to happen today, this happened.

"It seems that your daughter has returned, Callen.", came a voice that got Callen's attention.

Callen turned to see an elderly man with a white beard and hair, with blue eyes. He was dressed in regal-like clothing as well.

"Elder Unin!", Callen said with a bow. "What brings you here today?"

"I heard the noise and saw that your daughter has returned.", Unin said.

"She is no daughter of mine.", Callen said. "She has brought dishonor to my family. Whatever punishment she gets, she deserves."

"Remember, Callen. Miranda was only a child when she was taken by Cedric.", Unin said as they walked through the village. "Some would say that she did what she had to do to survive."

"Tell that to those she's harmed.", Callen said. "And then there's a few years ago. When we heard that Phobos was defeated and his sister had taken the throne, we thought that we'd never see Miranda again. So, we went to plead with Queen Elyon for her freedom. But then we heard from the people of the Meridian Kingdom that she escaped the prison and had joined up with a group calling themselves the Knights of Vengance! She choose revenge over being with her family! That hurt me and my family more than anything! It was then that she was no longer apart of my family!"

"I can understand how you feel, Callen.", Unin said. "But sometimes it's hard to come home after all the things young Miranda has been through."

"I'm sorry, Unin.", Callen said. "But the damage has been done. Whatever you and the council does with her is not of my consern."

"If that is what you wish.", Unin said.

"It is.", Callen said. "And now I must tell my family about all of this."

"Very well.", Unin said as Callen walked off. "Poor man. I feel for them all.", he said as he headed for the Hall of Elders.

As for Mirnada and Angelo, they were now in a cell that was carved out of a tree, just like everything else. The bars were metal and there were two soldiers guarding the place. Angelo was sitting on one of the beds of the cell, while Miranda, who still had that collar around her neck, was sitting in a corner, wanting to keep to herself.

"Please talk to me, Miranda.", Angelo said. "I know you're hurting right now. But we have to think of something for when we meet this council tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter.", Miranda said sadly. "Nothing matters anymore. My own father hates me! And if he hates me, then rest of my family must hates me, too.!", she said as tears flowed down her face.

Angelo walked over to Miranda and sat next to her on the floor of the cell, and held her close as she cried. Miranda cried on his shoulder replaying what her father had said to her. She had returned home hoping that her family would welcome her back with open arms. But instead, she was welcomed with hatered by her father. But deep down, she was hoping that the rest of her family didn't feel the same. As for Angelo, he felt sorry for Miranda, but he knew that they had to think of something when they had to meet the council he heard one of the guards talking about.

'If we can't think of something, we may be in major trouble.', Angelo thought to himself.

**A/N: Well, things are going from bad to worse for Miranda. First, her father turns his back to her, and now she along with Angelo are in a cell and awaiting a meeting with the council of her village. Will they be able to find a way out of this jam, or will Miranda pay a heavy price for her past sins?**

**Please review.**


	2. Family Love And Hate & The Search Begins

**Chapter 2:**

Back on Earth, the girls were in the mall doing some shopping, while also beating the heat. They were having a great time shopping, but part of them was worried about Miranda and Angelo on Metamoor.

"I still think we should of gone with them.", Taranee said as they entered the food court area of the mall.

"Same here.", Hay Lin said. "What if Miranda isn't welcomed back in her village, after all that's happened?"

"Don't sweat it.", Cornelia said. "If push comes to shove, then Angelo can use his fold crystal to open a fold back to Earth for him and Miranda to escape."

"You have a point there.", Hay Lin said. "I'm just worried about them."

"They'll be okay, Hay-Hay.", Irma said. "They're only going back to Miranda's village. The worst that can happen is they get kicked out."

"I hope you right, Irma.", Will said worrying about Angelo and Miranda.

Later that evening, on Metamoor, Mirnada and Angelo were sitting together on one of the bed of their cell. They had just been served their dinner, which wasn't much. Now they were sitting together giving each other some comfort.

"I still can't believe this is happening.", Miranda said. "I never thought that I'd be locked up in my own village. And to make matters worse, I got you trapped in here, too!"

"This isn't your fault, Miranda.", Angelo said as he held her close. "How were you to know this would happen?"

"After all the things I've done, I should of known.", Miranda said sadly.

"Yes. You should have.", came a male voice.

Hearing that voice surprised Miranda as she looked towards the bars of the cell. She and Angelo saw a male, that was in his early twenties, that had green eyes and black hair that was in a ponytail that went down past his shoulders. He was dressed in armour with a sword at his side. Once Miranda got a good look at him, she smiled at him.

"Zorlen?", Miranda questioned.

"You know him?", Angelo asked.

"He's my brother.", Miranda said happy to see her older brother after all this time.

"Open the cell.", Zorlen said to the soldiers who did as he ordered.

Zorlen walked into the cell and approached Miranda. Waisting no time, Miranda ran towards her big brother, who welcomed her with open arms.

"Oh, Zorlen!", Miranda said as tears ran down her face. "I missed you so much!"

"As did I, little sister.", Zorlen said as he held his sister close. "As did I. But what are you doing here? You should know that you would be arrested."

"I had to see you all again.", Miranda said. "I missed you all so much."

"I missed you too. But you should of found a better way of doing this.", Zorlen said. "Now you risk being banished to the Frostlands."

"The Frostlands?", Angelo questioned. "Where's that?"

"It's a land of snow, ice, and extreme cold.", Miranda explained. "If a Shape-shifter doesn't have the right creature to turn into, they won't survive long there."

"So, it's like Antartica, on Earth.", Angelo said getting a nod from Miranda. "Well, that's just dandy."

"So, you are from Earth?", Zorlen asked Angelo.

"Oh yeah.", Miranda said. "Angelo. This is my brother, Zorlen.", she said introducing the two to each other as they shook hands. "Zorlen. This is, Angelo. My... boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?", Zorlen questioned not understanding the term.

"He's... courting me.", Miranda said with a smile as she blushed a little.

"Aaaah! I see.", Zorlen said with a smirk. "My little sister is all grown up."

"Zorlen!", Miranda said with a grin as she playfully punched her brother in his arm.

"And scrappy as well!", Zorlen laughed.

"Well, at least there's one member of your family that still loves you.", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Miranda said thinking back to what her father said to her.

"I'm sorry about what father said to you, sister.", Zorlen said as he placed his hands on Miranda's shoulder causing her to look up at her. "He's letting his anger cloud his mind."

"And mother?", Miranda said.

"Why don't you ask me yourself."

Everyone looked to see woman in her fourties with black hair and green eyes dress in a yellow gown with a headband on her head. She was Varla. Miranda's mother.

"Mother?", Miranda said hoping her mother still loved her.

"Why did you come back here?", Varla questioned. "You should of known that you were no longer welcome here after the deeds you've done!"

"Mother please!", Zorlen said. "You and father both know that Miranda had no choice but to do what she had to do to survive!"

"And yet when she had the chance, she worked with those Knights of Vengance instead of coming back home.", Varla said. "You could of been safe here, but you choose a different path! And now, you shall have to pay for your choice!

"Mother.", Miranda said sadly as tears ran down her face.

"I just came to see you before you face the council.", Varla said. "And now that I have, goodbye Miranda. May you take this time to reflect on your actions.", she said before walking off.

"I can't believe your mother turned on you, too.", Angelo said.

"I am surprised as well.", Zorlen said.

"Visiting time is over, sir", one of the guards said as he opened the cell doors.

"Very well.", Zorlen said before turning to Miranda. "Do not lose faith, sister. All hope is not lost. But you have to have faith."

"I will.", Miranda said with a small smile that Zorlen returned before he kissed her on the forehead.

"One more thing.", Zorlen said as he pulled out a necklace with a purple gem on it.

Zorlen then touched Miranda's forehead with the gem. Once he did that, the gem began to glow. Once thew glow faded, Zorlen put the gem in his pocket.

"What the heck was that?", Angelo asked.

"It's memory gem.", Miranda explained. "It copies my memories so others can see what I've been through. But why would you want to see the things I've done, brother?"

"Good or bad, I want to know what you've been through so I can better understand your struggles.", Zorlen said. "You are my sister, Miranda. And I will always love you."

The two siblings shared a loving hug. Zorlen then left the cell to take care of his duties. Once he was out of sight, Miranda dropped to her knees and began to cry as she brought her hands up to her face. Angelo knelt down to her side and held her close as she cried.

"Let it out, Miranda.", Angelo said. "Just let it all out."

Back on Earth, the girls had just finished eating a meal at the Silver Dragon when Caleb and Matt entered the place.

"Hey, girls.", Matt said as he and Caleb walked up to them.

"Hey, Matt.", Will said before giving him a kiss.

"What were you two doing today?", Cornelia asked Caleb after giving him a kiss.

"Matt and his bandmates were teaching me how to play their instruments.", Caleb said.

"He's not so bad with the drums.", Matt said. "And he's real good on the guitar. The keyboard is another story."

"Oh! I wish I was there to see that.", Irma said with a grin.

"So, where are Angelo and Miranda?", Matt asked.

"On Metamoor.", Taranee said.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a cheery smile. "Angelo went with Miranda to her home village to see her family."

"They what?", Caleb questioned in shock surprising the girls and Matt.

"What's wrong, Caleb?", Cornelia asked.

"After the defeat of Phobos, word spread of it throughout Metamoor.", Caleb began to explain. "But we also got word of how Cedric and Miranda were seen by their kind."

"Let me guess.", Matt said. "It wasn't good."

"No. It wasn't.", Caleb said. "Both were seen as outcast among their kind. And if they were to return to their villages, they'd be punished for their crimes. And there's only so many ways they do that."

"How?", Will asked.

"Well, from what I've heard, they'd have all of the beings they can turn into taken from them.", Caleb said. "Then, they'll either be banished from their village or..."

"Or what?", Taranee asked.

"Banished to the Frostlands.", Caleb said with dread.

"Why does that sound bad?", Irma questioned.

"Because it is.", Caleb said. "It's a land of snow, ice, and extreme cold. Not many creatures can survive there."

"And without any creatures to shape-shift into, Miranda won't last long there.", Cornelia said.

"We have to find her village and do a rescue!", Will said.

"That's the other problem.", Caleb said. "Most of the Shape-shifter villages are hidden well. Very well. But we do have time."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, before anything is done to Miranda, she has to meet with the Shape-shifters' Council.", Caleb explained. "Only thing about that is, they'll be in the village within a day."

"I'm guessing that with all the creatures they can turn into, getting to where they need to be is easy.", Taranee said.

"Then tomorrow morning, we go searching for Miranda's village.", Will said. "Maybe we can talk this council into setting her free."

"Then I say we get some rest.", Caleb said. "Cause we're going to need it."

Nodding in agreement, everyone headed to their homes to get some rest for what they had to do the next day. Will opened a fold to Metamoor, for Caleb to gather what he needed for their search. As for Angelo and Miranda, they were getting the rest they were going to need for when they met the council. They were laying together on one of the beds of the cell. Both were hoping for the best when they faced the council of Shape-shifters. As Angelo slept, Miranda was awake, worrying about tomorrow.

'Out of my whole family, only Zorlen cares about me.', she thought to herself. 'And now, I risk being banished to the Frostlands! Maybe I can convince the council to let Angelo go.', she thought as she touched Angelo's face gently. 'He doesn't deserve to suffer for my sins.'

With that thought in mind, Miranda slowly fell a sleep. knowing what she had to do in the morning. The next morning, the girls along with Matt gathered together at Shell Beach, transformed and headed for Metamoor where Caleb was waiting for them, at the palace with Blunk, Elyon, and a horse.

"You coming with us too, Elyon?", Cornelia asked after they all greeted each other.

"Sorry, guys.", Elyon said. "But I can't. I have some peace talks, between two villages to referee."

"That sounds like fun.", Irma said sarcasticlly.

"Tell me about it.", Elyon said. "I wish I could go with you guys, but I have my duties to the people of Meridian."

"Don't sweat it, Elyon.", Taranee said. "We understand."

"Not to be rude, but we have some friends to find.", Hay Lin said.

"Hay Lin's right.", Will said. "We need to find Miranda's village."

"That's why Blunk is here.", Caleb said. "If anyone can find them, it'll be him."

"Blunk sniff them out good!", the little Passling said proudly with a salute.

"Then sniff away, little guy!", Irma said with a salute and a wink.

"Let's go to the spot where I last saw Angelo and Miranda.", Will said as she began to focus her power to teleport herself and the others away.

"Good luck, guys!", Elyon said before they teleported away. "And now off to do my royal duties.", the young queen said as she headed back into the palace. "Oh the joy.", she said sarcasticlly. "I've really got to cut the sarcasim. I've been hanging around Irma to long."

As for the others, they had just arrived at the spot where Will last saw Miranda and Angelo.

"This is it.", Will said. "This is where I last saw them."

"Can you pick up their scent, Blunk?", Caleb asked the Passling as he began to sniff around.

Blunk sniffed around trying to find the scent he needd to track down Miranda and Angelo. He almost gave up when he caught a faint scent of Miranda.

"Blunk smell Spider-Girl!", he said as he got more of the scent. "She go in forest!"

"Lead the way, Blunk!", Caleb said as he got on the horse he had with him.

Blunk to off running into the forest with Caleb right behind him on his horse. The girls and Matt took to the air behind them. All were hoping the same thing, as they followed Blunk. That they'd find Miranda and Angelo before it was to late. Meanwhile, in Dargen Village, Miranda and Angelo were being lead to what looked like a large building built into a very large tree.

"What is this place?", Angelo asked.

"It is Dargen Village's Main Hall.", Miranda explained. "Think of it as my village's City Hall.", she said as they were lead inside the building. "It's also known as the Hall of Elders.

"Oh.", Angelo said. "So, is this where we're going to meet this Council of Shape-shifters, you told me about?"

"Silence!", one of the three officers said as they stopped at a set of doors. "You are about to meet the elders! So, show some respect if you know what's good for you!"

The officer then opened the doors and lead Miranda and Angelo into the room. Once in the room, Angelo and Miranda saw that there were three people sitting behind a large table. All three were dressed in regal-like clothing. Sitting in the middle of the three was Elder Unin, with his white beard and hair, with blue eyes. On his left was an elderly woman, who looked Asian. She had gray eyes and long black hair with a few white streaks. She was dressed in a blue kimono with a yellow ribbon. On Unin's right was another elderly man with dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair with some gray in it as well as his moustache and goatee. He, like Unin, was dressed in regal-like clothing.

"Who are these guys?", Angelo asked Miranda in a whisper.

"The one in the middle is, Elder Unin.", Mirnada whispered back. "The woman is, Elder Micha and the other guy is Elder Gorm. They make up the Council of Shape-shifters. And they will decide my fate."

**A/N: Well, as Miranda and Angelo face the Council, the others are searching for them. Will they find them in time, or will Miranda's fate be sealed?**

**Please review.**


	3. Miranda's Trial & The Search Ends

**Chapter 3:**

"So, this is the one known as Miranda.", Elder Micha said eyeing Miranda before she looked at Angelo. "And is this the human that came with her?"

"Yes, Elder Micha.", one of the soldiers said. "It seems that he is from Earth."

"Is that right?", Elder Gorm questioned as he rubbed his goatee. "What is your name, young man?"

"My name is Angelo Vanders.", Angelo said with a bow surprising the three elder Shape-shifters.

"Did you say Vanders?", Unin questioned.

"Umm... Yes.", Angelo said with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know my family?"

"Indeed we do.", Elder Unin said with a small smile. "During our younger days, Elders Micha, Gorm, and myself met the last generation of Guardians. With them was one Joe Vanders."

"That's my grandfather!", Angelo said.

"Is that so.", Elder Gorm questioned. "How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine.", Angelo said. "He married Kadma the last Earth Guardian."

"I always knew those two were meant for each other.", Elder Micha said with a small smile before her face got serious. "But right now, there are more important things we need to take care of.", she said as Elders Unin and Gorm got serious as well.

"Indeed.", Elder Gorm said as he turned his attention towards Miranda. "You, Mirnada, have done many crimes against innocent beings of our world. Not to mention bring great dishonor to your family and fellow Shape-shifters. Tell me. Why did you return knowing that there was a chance of you being brought before us for your crimes?"

"I... I wanted to see my family again after so long.", Miranda explained. "I knew the risk, but I just had to see them again! But the only one happy to see me was my brother. My mother and father have disowned me.", she said in a sad tone as her eyes began to water.

"I see.", Elder Micha said. "So, what do you think your punishment should be, child?"

"Which ever punishment you decide is just for all the things I've done.", Miranda said as some tears began to flow. "All I ask is that you let Angelo go. He's innocent in all of this and doesn't deserve to suffer along with me."

"Now hold on a second!", Angelo said. "If this is a trial, I do believe that I can have my say."

"Indeed you may.", Elder Unin said.

"Thank you.", Angelo said. "So, it's like this. I understand that Miranda did some messed up things. I mean she told me everything she did. But she never killed anyone! Hurt people, yes! But never killed! And look at her now! She's made a complete turn around. She a good person now. And like she said earlier. She just wanted to see her family again. So can you please find it in your heart to forgive her?"

"If she wanted to see her family so badly, then why didn't she return home instead of joining with the Knights of Vengance?"

Angelo and Miranda turned to see Callen and Varla walking up towards them and stand a good ten feet from them.

"She could of came home and lived her life with her family again!", Varla said. "But she choose revenge instead of family!"

"Mother. Fatehr. I'm sorry.", Miranda said sadly as her tears flowed. "I was angry and wanted revenge. I know that was wrong. I learned that the hard way. But, I'm different now. I've made friends on Metamoor and Earth.", she said before she held Angelo's hand. "And I've found someone special who's come with me back home.", she said as they smiled at each other before Miranda turned to face the Elders. "So please don't let Angelo pay for my sins with me. Please let him go."

"Miranda..."

"I'm sorry, Angelo. But I can't let you suffer with me.", Miranda said cutting him off. "I care to much for you to let that happen."

"Don't you know that I care for you enough to stick with you throughout all of this.", Angelo said with a smile that she returned. "I'm not going to leave you when you need me the most.", he said as he cupped Miranda's face.

They then shared a loving kiss for all to see.

"It is time to end this.", Elder Unin said as he stood with Elders Micha and Gorm.

Elder Unin then held his hands out towards Miranda and Angelo while Micha and Gorm touched Unin's forehead. Unin then used his Shape-shifter powers and extened his arms and touched Miranda's forehead with his right hand and Angelo's forehead with his left hand. Suddenly, Angelo and Miranda felt a sensation go through their head for a few seconds before Unin retracked his arms. Micha and Gorm then lowered their hands from Unin's head.

"What the heck was that?", Angelo asked feeling a bit stun from what happened.

"The three of us just read you and Miranda's thoughts.", Elder Micha said. "It is how we can tell the true thoughts of the one on trial."

"And now that we know the thoughts of you and Miranda, we can come to a just decision.", Elder Gorm said.

"We shall return in time with our verdict.", Unin said as he and ther other two Elders left the room.

Miranda looked towars her parents, who were just sitting on a bench not paying her any mind. Seeing this hurt her more than she could imagine. She then felt Angelo hold her hand. She turned to see him smiling at her. She returned the smile before they shared a hug. Meanwhile, the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb on his horse were following Blunk as he was following the scent of Angelo and Miranda. But suddenly, the little Passling stopped and dropped to his knees.

"Blunk tired!", he said as he leaned against a tree. "Blunk need rest."

"You have been running for a good two and a half hours.", Taranee said as she checked her watch. "Wow! How big is this forest?"

"Very big.", Cornelia said as she touched a tree to see if she could find out about where Miranda and Angelo went. "From what I could get from this tree, we've got a ways to go. But I think I can guide us the rest of the way!"

"Let's take a break first.", Will said as she flapped her wings weakly. "I think we all can use a bit of rest."

"I think you're right.", Cornelia said. "My wings are tired."

"Same here.", Will said as Caleb got off his horse as took some food and water from the side pack of the horse's saddle.

"Here.", Caleb said he began handing out food and water to everyone. "I figured that we could use something to eat to keep our strenght up."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as she drank some water. "That hit the spot."

As everyone ate their food, they hoped that they would be able to save Miranda and Angelo in time. Moments later they were full and ready to go as Cornelia lead them the rest of the way there. Blunk rode on the back of Caleb's horse. Within an hour they had found Dargen Village which had two guards at the entrance. One male, the other female.

"Halt!", the male guard said. "State your business!"

"We want to speak with your Council of Elder.", Will said.

"You dare come here and demand to speak with our council?", the female guard questioned with a glare. "Who do you think you are to demand such a thing?"

"That is what I'd like to know."

Suddenly a man clad in armour came walking up to them. Once the guards saw him, they saluted him.

"Captain Zorlen!", ther male guard said. "What brings you here?"

"I was doing a check up on all my soldiers.", Zorlen said. "I just happen to be walking by here. Now what is going on?"

"These strangers demand to speak with the council.", the female guard explained.

"Is that so?", Zorlen questioned. "And who might you be?"

"I am Will Vandom. Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and leader of the Guardians of Kandrakar.", Will said. "Me and my friends wish to speak with your Council of Elders."

"And you think that just because you're the Guardians, you can get what you wish?", Zorlen questioned. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that here."

"We could of just kept going and barged into the place.", Irma said with a scowl.

"And you would of been stopped.", Zorlen said. "Do not think that you can get what you want, just because you're the Guardians."

"Listen, buster!", Irma snapped. "We...", she began to say before Caleb stepped forward.

"Caleb?", Cornelia questioned before Caleb unsheathed his sword and stuck it into the ground and dropped to one knee. "Caleb?"

"Captian Zorlen. I am Sir Caleb of the Meridian Kingdom.", he said with his head facing the ground. "I along with the Guardians of Kandrakar, a Regent of Earth, and Blunk the Passling ask to have an audiance with your Council of Elders.", he finished before looking up at Zorlen.

"Very well.", Zorlen said as Caleb got to his feet and sheathed his sword. "Follow me."

"Wow!", Hay Lin said as they followed Zorlen. "That was... Wow!"

"Yeah!", Taranee said. "How did you know what to do?"

"That is how some things are done here.", Caleb said. "It's a sign of respect."

"Indeed it is.", Zorlen said as he was leading them to the Hall of Elders. "You would do well to learn from this, Keeper of the Heart.", he said earning a pouting scowl from Will. "I tell you this because in other kingdoms, they would of done worse than me turning you away."

"Grrrrreeeeeaaaaat.", Will said while rolling her eyes.

"May I ask as to why you are here?", Zorlen asked.

"We're here looking for our friends.", Cornelia said. "One is named Angelo. The other is..."

"Miranda?", Zorlen questioend as he stopped and turned to face them.

"Yes.", Taranee said. "How do you...?"

"Miranda is my sister!", Zorlen said surprising them. "We must hurry!", he said as he took off runing towards the Hall of Elders with the other right behind him. "As we speak my sister's trial is happening now!"

"Aw, man!", Irma said as they got closer to the Hall of Elders. "This is bad!"

Soon they were at the Hall of Elders! Once their, Zorlen lead them inside and into the court room, where he saw the Elders and his parents.

"What is the meaning of this, Captian Zorlen?", Elder Micha questioned.

"My apalogies, Elders!", Zorlen said as he dropped to one knee with a bow. "But it seems that Sir Caleb of the Meridian Kingdom, along with the Guardians of Kandrakar, a Regent of Earth, and Blunk the Passling ask to have an audiance with you about my sister, Miranda."

"I see.", Elder Unin said. "I'm sorry, Zorlen, but the trial is over and the sentence has been carried out."

"Please tell us what happened.", Matt said.

"The one know as Miranda has been found guilty of her crines and has been sentence to the Frostlands.", Elder Gorm said shocking the others.

"No!", Zorlen said with a shaky voice fearing for his sister.

"And the one known as Angelo went with her, by his own choice.", Elder Micha said shocking Will more as she and the others feared for their friends.

For they knew that if they weren't found soon, they'd be lost.

**A/N: Well, this is bad! The gang was to late to help Miranda and now she along with Angelo are in the Frostlands. Will they survive, or is all lost?**

**Please review.**


	4. The Verdict & Family Bonds

**Chapter 4:**

"Where are they?", Zorlen questioned. "Where in the Frostlands are they?"

"You know that when one is sent to the Frostlands, they are teleported to a random area there, Zorlen.", Elder Micha said. "They could be anywhere."

"Then they are lost.", Zorlen said before turning towards his parents. "Are you two happy? Because of your anger towards your only daughter, she is gone now!"

"She brought this on herself!", Callen snapped.

"How can you do your daughter like that?", Hay Lin questioned sadly. "She took a great risk coming back here to see you again."

"After all the things she's done, she should of known better than to return here!", Callen said.

"She choose this path and is now paying for her crimes!", Varla said as she and Callen left the room.

"If there was an award for worst parents of the year, they'd win it.", Irma said.

"Gone.", Zorlen said sadly as a tear ran down his face. "My sister is gone."

"Do not threat, Zorlen.", Elder Unin said. "For we gave young Miranda, and her friend, everything they came here with.", he said with a kind smile.

"Hopefully, they'll be able to use those tools to survive.", Elder Gorm said with a kind smile.

Seeing this, Will raised an eyebrow at Gorm who, patted his pocket with a nod. Seeing this Will quickly turned around and left the room. The others along with Zorlen followed behind her. Once the doors closed behind them, the three Elders looked at each other smiling.

"I think she figured it out.", Unin said.

"I believe so.", Micha said.

"May you find peace, Miranda.", Gorm said as the three Elders left the room.

Once outside the Hall of Elders, Will made her way to the village entrance, where Caleb's horse was.

"Where are you going Will?", Taranee asked as she jumped in front of Will.

"Angelo and Miranda are on Earth.", Will said low enough for the others to hear.

"What?", Matt questioned. "But how."

"It was what one of the Elders said as he patted his pocket.", she explained.

"You mean Elder Gorm?", Zorlen questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said. "Once he patted his pocket, I knew that Angelo had his fold crystal."

"So, once in the Frostlands, he probably used his fold crystal to open a fold to Earth.", Cornelia figured.

"Only one way to find out.", Will said as she got ready to teleport everyone back to Meridian.

"Guardian, wait.", Zorlen said as he stepped up to Will. "When you see Miranda, give her this.", he said as he pulled out a necklace with a purple gem on it. "Tell my sister that her brother loves her and wishes he well. And that one day, we'll meet again", he finished as he handed Will the necklace.

"I will.", Will said as she took the necklace.

She then teleported herself and the others, along with Caleb's horse, back to the Meridian palace.

"Good luck, sister.", Zorlen said with a smile. "May you find happiness with your other family.", he said as he headed back to complete his duties.

Once back at the palace, Cornelia said her goodbyes to Caleb before Will opened a fold for Earth. Everyone then headed through the fold leaving Caleb, his horse, and Blunk.

"Good luck, guys.", Caleb said as the fold closed. "Now to go tell Elyon what's happened.", he said as he headed for the palace.

Once on Earth, they saw that they were in the Silver Dragon basement. They all transformed back to normal and headed for the Vanders' home which was an apartment building across from the Silver Dragon. Once inside the building's first floor, which was a martial arts school, that Angelo's uncle ran, they headed upstairs where they figured Angelo and Miranda would be at.

"Angelo? Miranda?", Will called out once she and the others were in the Living Room of Vanders' home, which was on the second floor of the apartment building.

"Over here.", Angelo said getting everyones' attention.

Everyone turned to see Angelo sitting on a couch with a girl that looked like Miranda who was laying on the couch with her head resting hi Angelo's lap. But the girl had gray skin and black hair.

"Is that... Miranda?", Taranee questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "This is her real form."

"Say what now?", Cornelia questioned.

"It's a long story.", Angel said as Miranda slowly opened her eyes, which were all black.

"Hey, guys.", Miranda said with a weak smile. "So, how do I look?"

"Well... It's new.", Irma said with a smile. "But at least you're okay.", she said making Miranda smile a bit more.

"So, what happened?", Cornelia asked.

"Well... After we said what we had to say during the trial, the Elders left the room to decide what to do.", Angelo said. "About a half an hour later, they came back and..."

_Flashback_

There Miranda and Angelo were sitting on a bench waiting for the Elders to return with their judgement. Angelo was doing his best to comfort Miranda, but he knew she was to scared and sad to be calmed. In the last half hour, more Shape-shifters had come to find out Miranda's fate. And most wanted her to suffer big time. He looked over at her parents to see them not even look over at their daughter. Seeing this made him feel bad for not only Miranda but her parents as well.

"I wish things had turned out differently.", Angelo said to Miranda. "But I guess you can't change people's minds."

"I just want this to be over.", Miranda said sadly. "It was a mistake to come here."

"No it wasn't, Miranda.", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "You at least know that your brother still loves you. It's a shame that he isn't here."

"He has his duties to attend to.", Miranda said. "At least I got to see him last night.", she said with a small smile.

Suddenly, the three Elders returned and took their seats. Everyone paid attention to hear the verdict.

"Miranda, daughter of Callen and Varla. Sister of Zorlen. You are accussed of crimes against Metamoor.", Elder Micha said as she stood up. "Which is why we are having this trial. And after going over everything, we have come to our judgement.", she said as Elder Unin stood up.

"Miranda, daughter of Callen and Varla. Sister of Zorlen. We find you guilty of your crimes against Metamoor.", Elder Unin said getting cheers from the people in the room, but was silenced when he raised his hand demanding silence. "It is with a heavy heart that we Elders have come to this judgement. But with all of the pain and suffering you have caused, we had no choice to find you guilty.", he said as he saw the sad look on Miranda's face. "And now for your sentence.", he said as Elder Gorm stood up.

"Miranda, daughter of Callen and Varla. Sister of Zorlen. You are here by sentence to the Frostlands as well as having all of your transformations stripped from you.", Elder Gorm said making Miranda's eye go wide in shock as she saw him hold up a white crystal that was the size of a dagger.

Elder Gorm then pointed the crystal at Miranda and fired a beam from it. The beam them hit the orange crystal on collar Miranda had on. Miranda then felt all of her transformations being stripped from her. All Angelo could do was watch this happen, for he didn't know how to stop it. Once it was done, the beam returned to the crystal Gorm held. He then placed the crystal in a small glass case and sat it in front of him. Then, the guard that was next to Angelo and Miranda, took Miranda's collar off for it was no longer needed. What happened next surprised Angelo. Slowly Miranda began to change color. Her skin was turning gray while her eyes were becoming all black while her hair that was down to the middle of her back, stayed the same. Once it was done, she looked at Angelo with a sad face.

"What did they do to you, Miranda?", Angelo asked.

"This, Angelo, is my true form.", she explained. "Without all of my transformations, plus my strenght being drained, this is what I look like."

"I see.", Angelo said as he held her hands. "It'll be okay. Besides. Gray looks pretty good on you.", he said making her blush a bit.

Just then, the three Elders walked towards the center of the room and stood in a circle. Each held a pale blue crystal and pointed it towards the center of their circle. Each fired a beam from it and formed a portal. The guard then had Miranda and Angelo walked towards the portal which got more cheers from the people in the room. Once the couple were in front of the portal, another guard came up to them with the things they had with them when they first came to Dargen Village. Once they were aloud to gather their things, Miranda was about to go through the portal when she turned around to face her parents one last time.

"Goodbye, Mother. Goodbye, father.", Miranda said with a smile. "I'm sorry for the dishonor I brought on our family.", she said as a lone tear ran down her face. "I love you both. Please tell Zorlen the same."

She then went through the portal getting more cheeres from her people. Angelo was about to follow, when Elder Micha stopped Angelo.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?", she asked Angelo. "You can simply walk away."

"I can't do that.", Angelo said with a small smile. "I care for Miranda to much to do that."

"Then we wish you good luck.", Elder Uniin said.

"And one more thing.", Elder Gorm said. "I believe this belongs to you.", he said as he handed Angelo his fold crystal surprising him.

He looked at the three Elders who gave him a smile and a nod, letting him know that they knew what it was. With a nod of his own, Angelo jumped through the portal. Once through the portal, Angelo saw that he was surrounded by snow. And boy was it cold! He then turned to see the portal close behind him. He looked around and found Miranda curled up in the fetal postion trying to keep warm. He quickly used the fold crystal and opened a fold for Earth surprising Miranda.

"How did you...?"

"Thank the Elders.", Angelo said as he scooped up Miranda and went through the fold.

Once through the fold, he closed it and took off his and Miranda's gear. He then laid Miranda on a couch and sat with her. She then slowly moved so that she had her head resting in her lap.

"You okay?", Angelo asked.

"I will be, once I warm up.", she said. "But for now, I need some rest."

"Get some rest then.", Angelo said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Get all the rest you need."

_End Flashback_

"It's been about an hour since we came back.", Angelo said.

"So, will you be able to change your skin and eyes?", Hay Lin asked.

"Once I've gotten my strenght back, yes.", Miranda said. "I can then start over with finding animals to transformation into again."

"At least you're alive.", Cornelia said.

"I only wish I got the chance to say goodbye to Zorlen.", Miranda said with a heavy heart.

"Oh yeah!", Will said as she pulled out the necklace Zorlen gave her. "We met your brother!", she said surprising Miranda. "He asked me to give you this. And to tell you that he loves you and wishes you well. And that one day, you two will meet again.", she said as she handed her the necklace.

"Isn't that the necklace he used on you last night?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Miranda said as tears began to stream down her face as she held the necklace in her hands.

As she held it close a purple glow eminated from the crystal and surrounded Miranda making the girls and Matt back away from her. She then began to feel a warm feeling going through her body. A few seconds later the glow faded.

"You okay, Miranda?", Angelo asked who still had Miranda's head in her lap.

"Yeah. I think so.", she said as she sat up. "Actually, I feel like myself.", she said as she stood up.

Miranda then look at the gem of her necklace and smiled.

"You okay, Miranda?", Cornelia asked.

"I'm more than okay!", she said smiling as she suddenly changed into her human form. "I have all of my transformations back!"

"How were you...?", Matt began to question.

"It's the necklace, Zorlen had you give me!", Miranda said.

"How can that little gem give you back all of your animal shapes?", Irma questioned.

"This gem is a memory gem.", Miranda explained. "It copies my memories so other Shape-shifters can see what I've been through. Zorlen used it on me last night to see what I've been through."

"That's right.", Angelo said. "He did use it on you. But how did it give you back all of your transformations?"

"Maybe Zorlen knew what was going to happen to me and made it so that the gem would restore my transformations that would of been taken from me.", Miranda figured. "He must of figured that he would of gotten to the trial in time to give it to me, but was to late."

"So, how did you get it, Will?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Miranda said. "I'm grateful, but how did you get this?"

"Well, after we got to your village, we met your brother.", Will explained. "He then took us to the Hall of Elders, where your trial was going on. Once we found out what happened and that you guys were given back all of your stuff, I figured that Angelo had his fold crystal. "So, we dropped Caleb and Blunk as well as Caleb's horse back at the palace and folded back to Earth and came here to see if you two were here and okay."

"And here we are.", Hay Lin said with a cheery smile.

"Thank you, Zorlen.", Miranda said softly as a tear ran down her face.

"You okay?", Angelo said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah.", she said as she wiped her tear away. "You were right, Angelo. It wasn't a mistake returning to Dargen Village. I now know that my brother still loves me. And then there's the Elders. They could of just sent us to the Frostlands to die. But they didn't. I only wish that my parents didn't hate me.", she said as some more tears began to flow.

"Aww, Miranda.", Taranee said sadly feeling for Miaranda.

"I wish they didn't either, Miranda.", Angelo said as he held Miranda in a hug. "Really I do. But at least you know that your brother loves you."

"I know.", Miranda said. "Even though he's far away, I know he cares.", she said as she and Angelo pulled away from each other. "Can you help me put this on?", she asked as she handed the necklace to Angelo.

"Sure.", Angelo said as Miranda turned around so Angelo could put the necklace on her. "There you go.", he said as he put her necklace on her.

"Thanks.", Miranda said as she turned around smiling as well as having some tears running down her face.

"You okay Miranda?", Angelo asked getting the attention of the others.

"I'm fine. Really.", Miranda said as she wiped some tears away. "It's just that, after all that's happen, I know see that when it comes to family, I've had more than I thought I did."

"You lost me there.", Irma said causing the others to slap their foreheads moaning. "What?"

"You guys are my family!", Miranda said with a small laugh. "You guys! Elyon! Caleb! All of you were willing to give me a second chance after all I've done. I had hoped my parents would of done the same, but they didn't. But you all have.", she said before turning towards Angelo. "And even after all you know about me, you're still with me.", she said as she brought her hand up to Angelo's face gently. "Thank you for not judging my badly."

Angelo then pulled Miranda into a kiss that she returned lovingly which earned some 'awwws' from the girls. As the couple ended their kiss, Irma checked her watch and gasped.

"Hey, guys!", Irma said getting everyones' attention. "We have to go! My dad's cookout is about to start in twenty minutes! And we still have to get the buns for the burgers and hot dogs! As well as extra charcol!"

"And you all were going to do that and rescue us at the same time?", Angelo questioned.

"Well... Yeah!", Will said as they all headed out of Angelo's home. "The plan was to find you and Miranda and then open a fold to Earth."

"Then we'd head to Mr. Lair's cookout.", Hay Lin said.

"That... Actually makes sense.", Miranda said as they headed for the cars they were riding in.

"And we leave it at that.", Will said as she and Irma got in Matt's car with Matt while Taranee and Hay Lin got in Cornelia's car with Caleb and Cornelia.

"Let's just go get what we need to get and head to the cookout.", Angelo said as he and Miranda got him his car.

They all then drove off to get what they needed to get and go to the cookout and had some fun. Cause after all that's happened, they needed it.

**A/N: It seems that the Elders aren't that bad after all. And thanks to Zorlen, Miranda has her transformations back! Alls well that ends well. Right? Come on now folks! You know how I do things! The fun is just getting started! Something big is about to go down! Just wait and see!**

**Please review.**

_**Also, before some of you say anything, Miranda's true form isn't like those gray aliens that you see on bumper stickers and T-shirts. Her head and eyes aren't all big! She looks human. It's just that her skin is gray. And her eyes are the same size. They're just all black. I just figured that you all should know that. Thank you for your time.**_


	5. Beach Time Fun & Cedric On The Lose!

**Chapter 5:**

Later that evening, Angelo was in the Living Room, of his apartment, sitting on his couch listening to some music from his radio while looking through one of his photo albums. As he was looking through it, he came across a picture that made him smile. It was a picture of him with Miranda at the last dance the school had before the school year ended. It was a beach themed dance so he wore a pair of brown swim trunks that had a black stripe on each side with a black tank-top with brown sandels, while Miranda was wearing a yellow one-peice with a green stripe going down the sides and a green wrap around skirt and white sandels. In the picture, both wear smiling as Angelo stood behind Miranda with his arms wrapped around her and she had her hands over his.

"That was a fun dance.", Angelo said to himself as he turned the page of the album.

Suddenly, a black ferret climb up onto his lap.

"Hey, Miranda.", Angelo said as he placed the photo album on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. "I take it Elyon left.", he said as he laid on his couch and began to pet the ferret, who was Miranda.

Miranda then transformed into her human form smiling, as part of her was laying on top of Angelo. She was wearing a large t-shirt with a pair of boxer shorts.

"She just left for Metamoor.", she said. "She just want to see if I was okay. It was good to see her though."

"I bet it was.", Angelo said as he ran his finger through her hair. "You know, you can be yourself when you're here you know.", he said.

"Are you sure?", Miranda asked. "You're not freaked out by it?"

"Of course not.", Angelo said with a smile. "Matter of fact, you can be your true form here. Unless we have guest, that don't know about you, coming over."

Miranda then closed her eyes and slowly transformed into her true form. Angelo watched as his girlfriend's skin turned gray, which still amazed him. Once she was done, she opened her eyes to show that they were all black.

"So... How do I look?", Miranda asked.

"Beautiful.", Angelo said as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, making her blush a bit.

Miranda then moved forward a bit and kissed Angelo. He in turned returned the kiss which got them both making out as they held each other close, each knowing how they felt about each other. Soon the need for air came as they ended their making out smiling at each other. Miranda then rested her head on Angelo's chest as Angelo laid back on the couch. Soon the couple fell alseep together, both wishing that things had turned out better during their time in Dargen Village, yet happy that they were safe and sound at home.

Soon, weeks passed and things were going great for Miranda and Angelo. Miranda was happy to be surrounded by people that cared for her. Plus she was getting used to being in her true form, not to mention the others getting used to seeing her true form. And she and Angelo were getting closer as a couple. Soon, the both of them were ready to tell each other those 'three little words' yet didn't know when or how to tell one another. But as we all know, it'll happen when it happens.

Which brings us to one day, in July when Miranda, Angelo, and the others went to Metamoor to have a cookpot at the beach with Elyon, seeing as she was spending most of her Summer in Meridian to tend to her people's problems. Angelo had brought a grill with charcol, sausages and all the things needed to grill food. Taranee and Hay Lin had brought hamburgers and hot dogs, while Will and Matt brought the buns and condiments needed. Cornelia brought the sodas, tea, and water, while Irma brought a side dishes or two as well as a cooler to put them, as well as the drinks Cornelia brought, as well as filled it with ice, using her powers of course. Caleb and Matt carried the cooler for them. Once at the palace, Elyon teleported them and their stuff along with the things they were going to need for the beach, that Elyon had gotten the other day, when she was one Earth with her parent's help, to a nice spot at the beach.

"Welcome to Meridian Beach, everyone!", Elyon said smiling!

"Now that's some clean water.", Matt said as he and Caleb were setting up the beach umbrellas.

"Now I see why you told us to bring our swimming clothes!", Irma said as she took a soda out of the cooler.

"I figured that we could have some fun at the beach while the guys were at the grill, cooking.", Elyon said as Angelo was putting the charcol in the grill.

"Which I'm about to start.", Angelo said as he was about to light a match.

"You brought matches?", Will questioned as she and the others were laying out their stuff.

"Yes.", Angelo said while Caleb was setting up the foldable tabl, Elyon brought the other day. "Why?"

"Why?", Cornelia questioned with a grin. "Maybe because we have someone that can get the grill going faster than your matches!"

"I'm truly insulted.", Taranee said pretending to have her feelings hurt.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to do things the old fashion way!", Angelo said with a grin. "But if you want to light it up, then go ahead."

"Maybe I don't want to now.", Taranee said with a huff trying to hold back her laughter.

"Suit yourself.", Angelo said as he lit the match and dropped it in the grill.

"Hey!", Taranee said as they charcol caught fire in the grill.

"You snooze, you lose Cook!", Angelo said with a smile.

Taranee playfully stuck her tongue out at Angelo, who did the same thing getting a laugh out of the others. Soon after they had everything set up, the girls along with Matt and Caleb stripped off their clothes revealing their swimwear. And after applying some water-proof sunscreen, they headed into the water. Of course Cornelia didn't go to far seeing she wasn't that great of a swimmer. Miranda, who was in her true form, was wearing a yellow bikini, but she stayed with Angelo for a bit seeing as he was doing the cooking. But after a while, she joined the others in the water showing off which kind of sea creatures she could turn into. From squids, to sharks. From dolphins, to seals and whales. As well as some Metamorian sea creatures, Miranda was enjoying her time transforming into different creatures for fun instread of using them to hurt innocents.

Later that day, in the Infinite City Prison, Vathex was doing his weekly prisoner check, when he came apon, Cedric's cell. He then held up a white, plate-shaped crystal to the cell and looked through it. Once he looked through it, he saw something that scared him. Normally when he looked in the cells, through the crystal, he'd see an aura coming off of Cedric and Phobos. It was their way of knowing if either of them were trying to build enough energy to try an escape. But this time, he saw nothing.

"This isn't good!", Vathex said when a thought popped into his head. "I wonder.", he said as he looked in Phobos' cell through the crystal.

Once he looked in the cell, he saw an aura coming off of Phobos. Seeing this, Vathex breathed a sigh of relief. But the relief was short lived. For he knew that he had to inform Elyon of Cedric's escape.

"Alert the palace of Cedric's escape!", Vathex ordered some soldiers. "And gather together search parties to hunt him down!"

Wasting no time, Vathex walked up to a white crystal ball that was fixed into the wall, near the entrance of the prison and touched it with his finger while thinking about Elyon.

"She won't be happy about this.", he said knowing what he had to tell her.

Meanwhile, Eylon and the others were enjoying their time at the beach. For Elyon it was a much needed time off from the stress of being queen. Plus, she got to spend time with her friends, that have grown over the last few years. And then there's the fact that she's been seeing Angelo's cousin, Marcus. Turns out that after Angelo found out about the girls and their secret life, Kadma and Joe decided to tell the rest of the younger members of their family. Well, at least the teenagers of the family, seeing as the adults already knew about it all. When Marcus and Elyon first met, they got along real well, and before you know it, they were a couple. He doesn't live in Heatherfield, but thanks to the fold crystal he has, he can go to Metamoor to see Elyon, when he can. He'd be there right now, but he's on vacation with his family. But for now, let's focus on Elyons, who is eatting her food with the others as they're all dressed in their clothes and sitting around the table eatting.

"So, seeing as we're all here, I think it's time we talked about something important.", Taranee said as she was sitting with Irma and Hay Lin.

"What's up Taranee?", Will asked her friend.

"Well, Irma, Hay Lin, and I think it's time we told Joel, Eric, and Nigel about us.", Taranee said. "I mean, you have Matt, Elyon has Marcus, and Miranda has Angelo."

"And when it comes to Cornelia, well... Caleb lives here and knew about this from the beginning.", Irma said.

"We just want what you guys have.", Hay Lin said. "Someone to talk about our problems with. Both normal and not so normal. Plus, I'm tired of having to make up some lame excuse for calling off any dates I have with Eric! I think that sooner or later, I may lose him because of all of this! He's a great guy and I don't want to lose him!"

"Easy there, Hay Lin.", Cornelia said trying to comfort her friend.

"I agree with Hay Lin.", Miranda said getting everyones' attention. "When me and Angelo first started going together, there were times where I wanted to tell him the truth about me.", she said as she looked Angelo while holding his hand. "He found out about me and the rest of us, even though I wish it was in a better way."

"You and me both.", Angelo said. "But Miranda's right. Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma have the right to tell their boyfriends about themselves. But I have to add something else."

"And that is?", Will questioned fearing what Angelo was about to say.

"I... Think you all should tell your parents as well.", Angelo said bracing for their reaction.

"What?", the five Guardains yelled.

"Heck no!", Will said.

"No way", Taranee added.

"Fat chance!", Irma said.

"Uh-huh!", Hay Lin said shaking her head.

"Not gonna happen!", Cornelia said.

"So, none of you want to tell your folks.", Angelo said.

"Yet, you three are willing to tell your boyfriends.", Caleb said to Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee.

"That doesn't sound to fair to me.", Miranda said. "After all that's happened to me, I've learned that family is important.", she said getting to the girls. "I think you should tell your parents. Heck! You can even have Nigel, Eric, and Joel there when you tell them. That way, you don't have to tell it all twice."

"She does make a good point there.", Elyon said. "I mean, not to bring up the past, but look at me. Things may have turned out different if you all had told me about who I was before Cedric did, to trick me into coming with him."

"You guys make good points, but it's a lot to think about.", Taranee said.

"Then take all the time you need to think about it.", Elyon said. "There's no rush."

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "No pressure."

"Well, I'll say this.", Cornelia said. "If we do decide to tell our parents, and that a big IF, we don't tell Lillian until she's at least thriteen."

"Same goes for Chris.", Irma said. "No need freaking them out at a young age."

"Fair enough.", Will said.

Suddenly, the crystal ball, Elyon brought with her, began to glow.

"Um... Elyon? Your crystal ball is glowing.", Hay Lin said.

"Huh?", Elyon questioned as she turned to look at her crystal ball, that she had sitting next to her stuff. "Wonder who's calling me?"

"How does it work with the other ones you have?", Irma questioned.

"Well, I have other crystal balls in other areas of the kingdom.", Elyon explained as she used her powers to make the crystal ball float over to her. "One is in the Infinite City Prison, while others are in certian parts of the palace. I even have some in the guards stations of the villages of the kingdom. Each one has a very small thing of my power in them so that they can be used to contact each other. All one has to do is touch it and focus on which of the other crystal balls they want to make contact with.", she finished as she now had her crystal ball.

"Cool.", Irma said.

"It's like you own phone plan!", Cornelia said.

"I guess you can say that.", Elyon said as she touched her crystal ball to see who was trying to contact her.

Once she did the face of Vathex appeared. She saw that he wasn't looking to happy.

"What's gonig on, Vathex?", Elyon asked with concern.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Your Majesty, but it seems that Cedric has escaped!", Vathex said.

"What?", Elyon questioned getting everyones' attention. "When did this happen, Vathex?"

"I'm not sure, Queen Elyon.", Vathex said. "It seems that when he escaped, Cedric left what looks like a complete copy of himself, in his place. His escape had to of happened in between Aura-checks."

"So in other words, we have no idea when he escaped or how far away he's gotten.", Elyon said.

"I'm afraid so.", Vathex said. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"Don't be. None of us saw this happening.", Elyon said. "What of my brother? Is he..."

"Safely locked up in his cell.", Vathex said. "And I've already sent out some search parties, along with Drake and some of our best trackers. Hopefully, they'll be able to find out how long it's been since Cedric escaped."

"Good work, Vathex.", Elyon said. "Please inform the rest of my Honor Guard that I'll be returning to the palace as soon as possible!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty.", Vathex said before his image faded from the crystal ball.

"Well, this is an end to a perfect day.", Elyon said as she stood up.

"How did old snake-breath escape?", Irma questioned.

"I have no idea.", Elyon said. "But I intend to find out."

"Hmmmm... I wonder.", Miranda said.

"What is it, Babe?", Angelo asked Miranda, who was still in her true form.

"Well... No! He couldn't have. It's not possible.", Mirnada said.

"What isn't possible?", Caleb asked. "Whatever it is may help us out, Miranda."

"Well, in our true forms, we Shape-shifters are very flexible.", she explained as she waved her arms around a bit. "And I mean VERY flexible."

"Flexible enough to get out of quintessnce power cell?", Will questioned.

"Maybe.", Miranda said. "But to do that, Cedric would of had to tranform into his true form."

"And I added a little energy to Cedric's cell to prevent him from using his shape-shifting powers.", Elyon said.

"There must of been some way he escaped.", Taranee said.

"We can find out, when we get to the Infinite City Prison.", Will said. "So, let's pack up and get back there."

So, after packing up everything, Elyon teleported everyone to the palace throne room, where Raythor was waiting for them.

"Your Majesty.", Raythor said as he bowed to her.

"Please don't do that.", Elyon said. "I thought I told you that you don't have to bow to me."

"My apologize, Your Majesty.", Raythor said. "Vathex has just informed us on what happened."

"Any idea on how Cedric may of escaped?", Elyon asked.

"Vathex and Aldern are searching his cell as we speak.", Raythor said. "There has to be some kind of clue in there that can help us."

"Let's hope so.", Caleb said.

Suddenly, Aldern came running into the Throne Room.

"Aldern?", Caleb questioned. "What's wrong?"

"You have to see it for yourself!", Aldern said.

"See what?", Will asked.

"In the Infinite City Prison!", Aldern said. "The way Cedric escaped!"

"I'll take us there!", Elyon said as she teleported everyone there to the Infinite City Prison entrance.

Once there, everyone headed towards the cells, where the worst of the worst were held.

"So, this was where you were... You know?", Angelo asked Miranda as they neared the cells.

"Yeah.", Miranda said sadly. "Not one of better times of my life.", she said.

"Well, things are different now.", Angelo said as he held her hand. "You're different now.", he added making her smile as they followed the others.

Once at Cedric's cell, they saw Vathex waiting for them.

"Hey, Vathex!", Hay Lin said with a kind a smile.

"Hello, Air Guardian.", Vathex said being respectful.

"So, what is it that you have to show us, Vathex?", Elyon asked.

"It's the cell, Your Majesty.", Vathex said as he moeved aside. "I didn't notice it, at first, but after I turned it back on, I saw it.", he said pointing to the cell.

And that's where Elyon saw it! Or should I say felt it!

"It can't be!", Elyon said in shock.

"What is it?", Cornelia asked.

"It's the energy bars!", Will said. "The exrta energy Elyon put in them has been drained!"

"You can feel that?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said.

"Me, too.", Matt said.

"Of course!", Taranee said. "Like Elyon, Will and Matt can manipulate energy!"

"So, what happened to the extra energy?", Cornelia asked.

"He drained it!", Miranda said surprising everyone.

"Drained it?", Angelo questioned. "As in, took it for himself?"

"Yeah!", Miranda said as she slapped her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that before!"

"What do you mean?", Aldern asked.

"Remember when Cedric ate Phobos?", Mirnada asked.

"How could we?", Irma asked.

"Well, it wasn't just Phobos' power he had in him.", Miranda said. "Remember?"

"That's right!", Will said. "He also had C.H.Y.K.N. and two Hearts in him, too!"

"Zamballa's Heart and Metamoor's!", Taranee said looking at Elyon.

"So, you're saying that Cedric was able to absorb the extra energy from the bars because of what happenes a few years ago?", Caleb questioned.

"I think so.", Miranda said. "And with that exta power, he was able to make a copy of himself and escape."

"That's not good.", Vathex said. "He could be anywhere by now."

"You have no idea, my friend."

Everyone turned to see Drake walking up to them. And he wasn't looking to happy.

"Drake!", Caleb said as he walked up to his friend. "How are things?"

"Not so good, my friend.", Drake said as they shook hands. "I was able to find Cedric's trail. It led to the Passling Village.", he said getting a gasp out of everyone.

"He's after Blunk!", Caleb said. "He wants his Tonga Tooth!"

"Actually, he found Blunk and made him open a fold for him in exchange for his mother's life.", Drake said.

"Is she okay?", Elyon asked wth concern.

"She is fine.", Drake said. "It all happened a few days ago, from what the Passlings told me."

"I'm afraid to ask, but where did Cedric make Blunk open a fold to?", Matt asked.

"Earth.", Drake said.

"Figures.", Cornelia said. "He could be anywhere on Earth right now!"

"Then we'll just have to find him!", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth. "We'll let you know if we find anything.", she said to Elyon before she and the other Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Miranda, and Angelo went through the fold.

"Good luck!", Elyon said as the fold closed. "Drake. Aldern. I have a mission for you two."

"Whatever it is, we shall complete it for you, Your Majesty.", Aldren said.

"Good.", Elyon said. "But for this mission, you'll need Blunk."

"Your Majesty?", Drake questioned.

"You'll understand once I explained my idea.", Elyon said as she walked out of the Infinite City Prison with the two warriors along with Raythor and Vathex. "Here's what I want you to do."

**A/N: Well, that's one way to ruin a great time! Cedric has escaped. Again! And is on Earth! Who knows where he is, or what trouble he has planned for the Guardians and their allies! You'll have to read on to find out!**

**Please review.**


	6. A Bond Of Love & The Search For Cedric

**Chapter 6:**

Back on Earth, our young heroes decided to head to their homes and get some rest for the evening, knowing that they had some work to do the next day.

"Well, today was fun.", Angelo said as he and Miranda were sitting in the Living Room, on the second floor of the Vanders' apartment home, looking at TV. "Well, until Elyon found out about that Cedric guy escaping."

"Yeah.", Miranda said as she was looking down at the floor. "Cedric escaping."

"You okay, Miranda?", Angelo asked as he turned the TV off so he could talk to her.

"Yeah.", Miranda said with a small smile that turned into a frown. "No. Not really. I mean, for all we know, Cedric could have been spying on us for who knows how long! Who knows what he has planned!"

"It'll be okay, Miranda.", Angelo said as he held Miranda's hand. "Whatever he has planned, we'll get through it. All of us will."

"You can't promise that.", Miranda said. "Anything can happen! You don't know Cedric like I do! He's a twisted guy! He'll find what you care for and take it from you! Or destroy it!"

"Okay. I get it.", Angelo said trying to calm Miranda down. "He's bad. But he can be stopped. I mean he was stopped before. Right?"

"Yes.", Miranda said. "And he was able to escape, too."

"And he'll be caught a put back in his cell again.", Angelo said. "And maybe this time, we can have the girls go to the Elder Shape-shifters and ask them to strip Cedric of his transformations."

"Maybe.", Miranda said sounding worried as she looked down at the floor.

"Hey.", Angelo said softly as he used his index finger to tilt Miranda's head up so that they were facing each other. "I know so.", he said making her smile before they shared a kiss.

"Thanks.", Miranda said with a smile. "I needed to here that."

"No problem.", Angelo said. "So, do you think we can tell the other about our secret?"

"What secret?", Miranda asked.

"You know.", Angelo said.

'Our telepathic link secret.', Angelo said to her telepathiclly.

'Ooooooooh!', Miranda said telepathiclly, playing dumb with a grin. 'That secret!'

"Not funny, Miranda.", Angelo said.

"I know.", Miranda said before frowning. "I want to tell them. I really do. But I'm afraid of what'll happen when we do."

"What do you mean?", Angelo questioned.

"Well, it's a story that Cedric told me when I was younger.", she explained getting a raised eyebrow from Angelo. "I know. Cedric may not be the most trustworthy person I know, but this is one of the times he was truly honest.", she said.

"So, what did he tell you?", Angelo asked.

"Well, it all started with Elyon's mother.", Miranda explained. "Her birth mother that is. She had these two friends. One was a guy, named Tolles. The other was a girl, named Falla. They had met when they were children. The three of them were great friends growing up."

"Sounds nice.", Angelo said.

"It was.", Miranda said. "Until Queen Weira turned seventeen."

"What happened?", Angelo asked.

"What happens to any girl after a while.", Miranda said. "She fell in love with Tolles. And he fell in love with her. So one day, Tolles decided to tell her, or in this case show her who he was."

"He was a Shape-shifter?", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Miranda said. "Once Weira found this out, she was shock by this! She felt betrayed that Tolles wasn't honest with her when they first met. And to make matters worse, Falla turned out to be a Shape-shifter as well!"

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "That can't be good."

"No. It wasn't.", Miranda said. "You see, because of what we can do, our kind are distrusted, hated, despised and persecuted. That is why my kind took on human forms. It was the only way that we could walk around without linch mobs hunting us down." she explained with a sad look. "And because of what happened between Queen Weira, Tolles, and Falla well... That just made matters worse for my kind. The queen felt that Tolles wanted to marry her for the throne, and Falla was along for the ride. Queen Weira made it her goal to find any and all Shape-shifters hiding among normal people."

"That's terrible!", Angelo said.

"Tell me about it.", Miranda said. "After some time, Weira met and fell in love with a man, named Zaden. And together they ruled as King and Queen. Soon Weira gave birth to Phobos. And that's when it happened."

"When what happened?", Angelo asked.

"From what Cedric told me, it happened when Phobos was about five or six.", Miranda began to explain. "He along with his parents were on a family outing at Meridian Beach. They had plenty of guards, but we Shape-shifters can be very tricky when we need to be. Turns out that half of the guards, with them, were Shape-shifters that have had enough of the King and Queen's persecution of them. Their plan was to take them and Phobos out."

"I take it that they failed.", Angelo said.

"Thanks to two Shape-shifters.", Miranda said. "Turns out that Tolles and Falla had heard about the attack and got there in time to help the guards fight off the Shape-shifter assassins. But just when they had them defeated, two of the assassins, with swords at the ready, jumped up and went for Weira and Phobos. Seeing this, Tolles jumped in front of Weira while Falla jumped in front of Phobos. They took the fatal blows protecting them. In the end, Tolles and Falla died protecting the one they still called friend and her son. After that day, Weira and Zaden's veiw of my people changed. They began working on mending relations with the Shape-shifters."

"But I take it that Cedric saw things different.", Angelo said.

"Cedric was so badly twisted by his experiences at the hands of Humans, that he decided to take a pursuit of power.", Miranda explained sadly. "He became a Shifter Supremist. One of those Shape-shifters who believed that our only safety from your kind was to rule over you. That's how he won me over, but I've learned that he was wrong."

"Well, that's good to here.", Angelo said with a smile that Miranda returned.

"But I have to be honest with you, Angelo.", she said as her smile turned into a frown. "When we first met, that day in the Summer, I didn't believe you were genuine and I thought that if you were to of found out about the real me through the girls before I got the chance to know you, you would have started persecuting me along with them.", she said as she transformed ionto her true form.

"To be honest, Baby, I have no idea what would of happened if Will and the girls had told me about you before we met.", Angelo said causing Miranda to hold her head down sadly. "But I do know this." he said causing her to look at him. "I think that no matter what, you and me would of ended up together still.", he said making her smile before she flung her arms aroung him.

"I love you.", she said as she had her face buried in his shoulder.

"I love you, too.", Angelo said with a smile as they held each other closer. "Took us long enough, huh?", he questioned with a grin getting a small laugh out of Mirnada.

The two of them then pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes and saw the love they had for each other as they shared a loving kiss, knowing that they'd be there for each other.

Elsewhere, on the outskirts of Heatherfield, stands a small airport for private planes. But under the airport, is a secret government facility that was built there, due to some strange activity that took place many years ago, around C.H.Y.K.N.'s time. And now, due to similar activity, it is up and running again. Running this facility, is a man that goes by the name, Riddle. Right now he is sitting at his desk, in his office, with anothetr man dressed in a suit like Riddle. Both were looking at a film on a screen.

"This is what one of my men found when the subject, you told me about was away.", Riddle said as they were looking at the film. "The man was wearing a video headset recording this."

"I see.", the other man said as he paid attention to the film.

"As you can see, the room he is in looks like the room of a normal teenage girl.", Riddle said. "But then, when my soilder went through the girl's hidden photo album, he found this."

Both Riddle and the man looked to see the soldier look through the subject's photo album and saw pictures of a girl with gray skin and black eyes standing with a teenage African-American boy, who was standing behind the girl with his arms wrapped around her from behind. Both looked very happy together. The man saw this and glared at the picture. Riddle then turned off the film with a remote and used the same remote to turn the lights on in the office.

"It seems that you were right, Cedric.", Riddle said. "There's another Shape-shifter here on Earth. And she's female."

"I'm a man of my word, Riddle.", Cedric said with a smirk.

"Now we both kow that you're not a man, Cedric. Let alone human", Riddle said with a smirk of his own. "If I had my way, you'd be in a cell, waiting to be tested on."

"And yet, your bosses want me to help you capture not only the Shape-shifter, but the Guardians as well.", Cedric said as he smirk grew.

"True.", Riddle said. "But remember, Cedric. I know what you're thinking. Now leave me. I have to focus on capturing our many targets."

"As you wish.", Cedric said as he headed out of Riddle's office.

Once out of the office, Cedric headed to his quarters for some sleep.

"Enjoy your freedom, while it last, Miranda.", Cedric said with a smirk. "For soon you, Elyon, and the Guardians shall feel my wrath!", he said followed by sinister laughter.

Two days have past and after doing a lot of searching, our young heroes found no sign of Cedric. Right now they, except for Elyon who was taking care of things in Metamoor, were over the Vander's home sitting in the Living Room on the second floor of the apartment building.

"Let's face it, guys.", Taranee said. "Where ever Cedric is, he doesn't want to be found."

"Not yet anyway.", Will said. "He's up to something."

"Why not just go ask the Oracle to use his powers to find him?", Miranda questioned.

"We would, but we can't keep going to him for help.", Will explained. "If we keep doing that, then the Council of the Known Worlds might see us as being weak and dependant on the Oracle."

"So, you decided to only go to him if you really need to.", Angelo figured.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "We have to show the Council of the Known Worlds that we're a strong group of Guardians. Wow! I can't believe I said that!"

"Believe it, Corney.", Irma said smiling.

"Don't call me that!", Cornelia said.

"What if Cedirc is hiding underground?", Caleb questioned.

"Heatherfield has no area big enough for him to hide.", Hay Lin replied.

"What about outside Heatherfield?", Miranda questioned. "I rememeber there being some kind of facility under the small airport on the outskirts of town."

"And you know of this how?", Matt asked.

"Well, remember when I was a Knight of Vengance?", she asked getting a nod from the girls, Matt, and Caleb. "Remember when Nerissa sent me and Sandpit here to give you all trouble?", she asked getting nods from them again. "Well, while looking for a place to hide during that time, me and Sandpit came across this underground facility. Only there was no power running through it so me and Sandpit left the place. But then, came the time where Phobos took the Hearts from Nerissa that Halloween."

"Let me guess.", Will said. "He needed a place to hide and gain control of his stolen powers."

"And you took him to the facility to hide.", Angelo figured getting a nod from Miranda.

"So, snake-breath may be there now!", Irma figured.

"Only one way to find out.", Will said as she checked her watch. "We have at least three hours until some of us have to be home for dinner. That should be enough time for us to check this place out."

"I guess we'll be using Huggles for this one.", Matt said.

"Not this time.", Will said. "I say we let Miranda do this one."

"Makes sense.", Taranee said as she looked towards Miranda. "How much of the place have you been through?"

"Just about all of it.", Miranda said. "I can turn into a ferret and go through the air ducts and search for Cedric."

"We can even attach a camera to your head and see what you see.", Taranee added.

"Actually, I have a better idea.", Miranda said as she and Angelo held hands. "Should we tell them?", she asked Angelo with a smile.

"Tell us what?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Now you want to tell them?", Angelo questioned with a grin making Miranda smile even more.

"What are you guys talking about?", Matt asked.

"Me and Angelo have a telepathic link.", Miranda said smiling.

"Get out!", Irma said getting a bit excited.

"When did this happen?", Hay Lin asked.

"How did this happen?", Cornelia asked.

"We think it happened the night we came back from the Frostlands.", Angelo explained. "It was after we came back from the cookout Mr. Lair had."

_Flashback_

_Angelo was in the Living Room, of his apartment, sitting on his couch listening to some music from his radio while looking through one of his photo albums. As he was looking through it, he came across a picture that made him smile. It was a picture of him with Miranda at the last dance the school had before the school year ended. It was a beach themed dance so he wore a pair of brown swim trunks that had a black stripe on each side with a black tank-top with brown sandels, while Miranda was wearing a yellow one-peice with a green stripe going down the sides and a green wrap around skirt and white sandels. In the picture, both wear smiling as Angelo stood behind Miranda with his arms wrapped around her and she had her hands over his._

_"That was a fun dance.", Angelo said to himself as he turned the page of the album._

_Suddenly, a black ferret climb up onto his lap._

_"Hey, Miranda.", Angelo said as he placed the photo album on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. "I take it Elyon left.", he said as he laid on his couch and began to pet the ferret, who was Miranda._

_Miranda then transformed into her human form smiling, as part of her was laying on top of Angelo. She was wearing a large t-shirt with a pair of boxer shorts._

_"She just left for Metamoor.", she said. "She just want to see if I was okay. It was good to see her though."_

_"I bet it was.", Angelo said as he ran his finger through her hair. "You know, you can be yourself when you're here you know.", he said._

_"Are you sure?", Miranda asked. "You're not freaked out by it?"_

_"Of course not.", Angelo said with a smile. "Matter of fact, you can be your true form here. Unless we have guest, that don't know about you, coming over."_

_Miranda then closed her eyes and slowly transformed into her true form. Angelo watched as his girlfriend's skin turned gray, which still amazed him. Once she was done, she opened her eyes to show that they were all black._

_"So... How do I look?", Miranda asked._

_"Beautiful.", Angelo said as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, making her blush a bit._

_Miranda then moved forward a bit and kissed Angelo. He in turned returned the kiss which got them both making out as they held each other close, each knowing how they felt about each other. Soon the need for air came as they ended their making out smiling at each other. Miranda then rested her head on Angelo's chest as Angelo laid back on the couch. Soon the couple fell alseep together, both wishing that things had turned out better during their time in Dargen Village, yet happy that they were safe and sound at home._

_End Flashback_

"I think that kiss me and Angelo had was where our link was made.", Miranda said. "My true form didn't scare him and it was then I knew we were closer."

"So, when did you two first discover your link?", Will asked.

"The next day.", Angelo said. "I was thinking of taking Miranda to a movie she wanted to see."

"It was then that I heard his thoughts.", Miranda replied. "We have it under control now. And with our link, Angelo can see what I see when I go into the facility."

"And I can draw a line map of the place!", Angelo figured.

"I'd still feel better if we could somehow see where you were in that place.", Will said.

"There might be a way.", Matt said before he gave Will a quick kiss and headed for the door. "I'll meet you at the airport. I have to go get something."

"Um... Okay.", Will said not knowing what Matt was up to.

Five minutes later, after getting what they needed, the girls had teleported themselves along with Caleb, Angelo, and Miranda to the small airport on the outskirts of town. Once there, Miranda lead them to where she had transformed into a gopher and dug the hole that lead to the facility.

"I'm surprised that this hole is still here!", Taranee said.

"Well, I say we take all the luck we can get.", Caleb said as Matt teleported next to them.

"Hey guys!", Matt said as he was holding some kind of device that had a screen of some kind.

"What's that?", Hay Lin questioned.

"This is a tracking device", Matt said as he pulled something with a small strap attached to it out of his pocket. "And this is a tracking beacon. My Grandpa has these babies for people with pets that like to wander off. I figure that we can attach it to Miranda when she turns into a ferret and goes underground."

"That can work.", Will said. "What do you say, Miranda?"

"As long as it's not to tight on me, I'm game.", she said.

"Then let's do it and get it done already.", Cornelia said. "The last thing we need is to get caught sneaking around here."

"Got that covered.", Will said as he used the Heart to make a glamour shield around them all to make them invisable to anyone else. "Now no one can see us."

"This can work.", Cornelia said.

"Then let's get started.", Taranee said. "You're up Miranda."

"Gotcha.", she said before turning to Angelo and gave him a quick kiss and a wink before she transformed into a black furred ferret.

"I never get tired of seeing that.", Angelo said as Miranda jumped up on his shoulder. "Okay, Matt. Strap on the beacon."

"This may feel a bit snug, but you should be able to move around without any problems.", Matt said as he gently put the tracking beacon around Miranda's waist. "How does it feel? Why did I just ask that, when I can't understand her?"

'How does it feel?', Angelo asked Miranda telepathiclly.

'Not to tight, yet not loose.', Miranda said to Angelo telepathiclly as she jumped to the ground and headed towards the hole. 'Tell Matt it's just right.'

"Miranda says it's just right, man.", Angelo said to Matt.

"Cool.", Matt said as he turned the tracking device on. "And the beacon is working.", he said as he saw the light blinking to show where Miranda was.

"Then let 'Operation: Snake Hunt' begin!", Irma said getting odd looks from the others.

**A/N: Well, our heroes have a plan and are ready to get it started. But with there being more than just Cedric down there, Miranda may have her work cut out for her. Wish her luck people! She's going to need it!**

**Please review.**

_**I'd also like to thank Yellow 14 for helping me with part of this chapter.**_

_**Thank you Yellow 14!**_


	7. From One Surprise To Another!

**Chapter 7:**

"Operation: Snake Hunt?", Cornelia questioned. "Really?"

"What?", Irma questioned. "It makes sense. Cedric always turns into that giant snake creature! So, 'Operation: Snake Hunt' makes sense."

"Oh brother.", Cornelia said while rolling her eyes.

"Can we get started?", Angelo questioned.

"Seriously.", Will said. "You ready Miranda?"

Miranda nodded her little ferret head as she headed for the hole.

'Good luck, Baby.', Angelo said to her telepathiclly.

'Thanks.', she said as she went down the hole. 'I may need it.'

"Hey, Matt. Can you turn invisable in your Regent form?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that if you were to give the tracking device a boost of power, then go Regent and turn invisable and fly over the airport, you can better track Miranda from above, while I'm still drawing the line map based off where she's going.", Angelo explained.

"I get it!", Taranee said. "That way once Miranda finds Cedric, we can just simply teleport there and surprise him!"

"Sounds like a plan.", Matt said before he gave Will a quick kiss and went Regent and turned invisable. "Later.", he said as he took to the air while giving the tracking device a power boost. "It's working!"

As for Miranda, she had just exited the hole and was in the facility. But she saw that the place was up and running with soldiers walking around the place.

'Angelo! We have a problem!', Miranda said as she ducked behind the nearest trash can.

'What is it?', Angelo asked.

'See for yourself.', she said as she allowed him to see through her eyes.

'Oh Crap!', Angelo said. 'Where did they come from?'

'No idea.', Miranda said. 'But I'm picking up Cedric's scent!'

'Really?', Angelo questioned.

'Yeah!', she said as she sniffed the air. 'He's here alright! His scent is all over the place! He must be posing as a soldier! Should I still look for him or come back?'

'Let me ask the others.', Angelo said. 'Where ever you are stay there.'

'Okay.', Miranda said.

"We have a problem.", Angelo said to the others. "The joint is full of soldiers!", getting gasp from the others.

"When did that happen?", Irma question.

"Who knows.", Cornelia said. "Maybe something happened that got them using it again."

"Like Phobos being down there a few years ago.", Will figured. "Anyway you put it, Cedric can't be down there."

"Yes he is.", Angelo said surprising the others. "Miranda says his scent is all over the place. She thinks that he's posing as a soldier. She wants to know if she should still go looking for him."

"It's dangerous but we can't pass up this chance.", Caleb said.

"Miranda agrees with Caleb.", Angelo said getting odd looks from the others. "She can hear you through our link."

"You're right, Caleb.", Will said. "We can't pass this up. Tell Miranda to go ahead and look for Cedric. But be careful."

"She's beginning her search now.", Angelo said. "And she says she'll be careful."

As for Miranda, once the close was clear, she grew some wings, in her ferret form, and flew up to an open vent and went in it and began to make her way through the air ducts looking for Cedric.

'Where could he be?', she thought to herself as she moved through the air ducts of the facility. 'I know he's here somewhere!'

'Relax, Miranda.', Angelo said through their link. 'You'll find him. It's only a matter of time.'

'You're right.', she said as she began to calm down. 'I just want to get this over with.'

'You and me both.', Angelo said as he was drawing the line map according to where Miranda was going. 'How are you searching for Cedric anyway?'

'I'm tracking his scent.', Miranda said. 'It's the best I got going for me.'

'So, you're going to where his scent is the strongest.', Angelo figured.

'Yeah.', Miranda replied.

'Well, be careful.', Angelo said. 'For all we know, Cedric might be a prisoner down there.'

'That would make things a bit easy for us.', she joked.

'Yeah!', Angelo laughed. 'He'd be more than happy to come with us.!'

'Then again, if he is a prisoner down here, he may be experimented on.', Miranda said as she stopped at a vent opening and saw that she was looking into a large lab. 'There's a lab down here!'

'Not good!', Angelo replied. 'I think you better find Cedric and get out of there!'

'Right!', she said as she continued her search.

"So, any luck on Miranda's end?", Will asked Angelo.

"No. But she found a lab down there.", Angelo replied. "Which has her thinking that Cedric might be a prisoner down there instead."

"And if that's the case, they might be doing test on him to find out how his powers work.", Taranee figured.

"Does that mean that we might have to bust him out just to take him back to Metamoor?", Irma questioned.

"Quite possibly.", Taranee said.

"Greeeeeeat.", Cornelia said in a dull tone. "So we might go from busting Cedric to saving him. Now that's just plain wrong!"

"Tell me about it.", Will said.

"Well, maybe Cedric isn't a prisoner down there.", Hay Lin said. "They could be testing other things down there."

"Let's hope so.", Will said.

"What kind of lab do you think it is?", Caleb questioned. "I've seen all kinds on the movies you've shown me."

"Well, from what I saw through Miranda's eyes, through our link, it looks like you can do a lot of experiments in there.", Angelo said.

"Then let's hope that Cedric isn't one of their experiments.", Will said. "Tell Miranda to be extra careful down there, Angelo."

"She already got your message.", Angelo said as he was still drawing the map from the path Miranda was going.

'How you holding up?', Angelo asked Miranda.

'I'm okay.', she replied. 'I just wish this place wasn't so big!'

'Well, places like this have to be big to hide the things they don't want the public to know about.', Angelo replied. 'But I do wonder who is in charge of the place.'

'Who knows.', Miranda said as she turned a corner in the air ducts. 'But Cedric's scent is getting stronger!'

'How strong we talking?', Angelo asked.

'So strong that he's close!', she said as she stopped at a vent. 'Do you see what I see?'

Through Miranda's eyes Angelo was able to see through the vent and saw that Miranda was looking into what looked like an office. In the office was a elderly man sitting behind a desk. Sitting on the other side of the desk, Miranda and Angelo saw Cedric dressed in a business suit looking rather calm.

'Well, at least we know that Cedric isn't a prisoner.', Angelo said.

'Nor a soldier.', Miranda added. 'But who's the guy behind the table?'

'No clue. But he looks like the guy in charge.', Angelo replied. 'Can you listen in on them?'

'I think so.', Miranda said as she moved a little closer to the vent.

"So, Riddle, is it being done?", Cedric questioned.

"My scientist are building the cells for our targets according to the way you described these Guardians and their allies, Cedric.", Riddle said. "We already have the ones made for the one known as Elyon and Miranda."

"Excellent.", Cedric said with a smile scaring Miranda.

'Oh boy!', Miranda said.

'Not good!', Angelo said as Will and the others noticed the worried look on his face..

"You okay, Angelo?", Irma asked.

"Cedric is working with the guy in charge down there!", Angelo replied. "His name is Riddle and he has scientist making seperate cells that can hold you all", he said getting gasp from them all.

"So, Cedric is going to get this Riddle guy to get us out of the way!", Will said.

"Why not?", Irma questioned. "Why fight us when he can get our government to do it for him?"

"What else are they talking about?", Taranee asked.

"That's what me and Miranda are checking now.", Angelo said as he went back to listening through Miranda.

"What do you plan on doing with the Guardians and their allies when you have then, Riddle?", Cedric questioned.

"What scientist do with any discovery.", Riddle said. "We'll study them and find out what makes them tick. We'll find out their strenghts as well as their weaknesses. Once that is done, we'll see how much-", he said when he felt a presents close by. "We're not alone! I can sense it!"

"I know.", Cedric said with a smirk. "I can smell it. And it's a scnet I know all to well!", he said as he stood up.

'Uh-oh!', Miranda said as she began to back away from the vent.

"I know you're here, Miranda!", Cedric said. "Might as well come out!"

'Get out of there, Miranda!', Angelo said to her. 'Get out before they find you!'

'To late, children!', Riddle said cutting in on their link. 'You two must be Miranda and Angelo. At last we meet. Cedric has told me so much about you and your friends.'

Suddenly, Cedric ripped the vent off the wall with his right hand and reached in and grabbed Miranda with his left hand.

'Aaah!', Miranda yelled as she was being pulled out of the air duct.

'Miranda!', Angelo cried out fearing for her.

"Hello, Miranda.", Cedric said as he held Miranda up to his face. "It's been a long time.", he said with a smirk as Riddle walked up to them.

Miranda was about to bite Cedric's hand when she felt something stop her.

'What's going on?', she questioned.

"I am.", Riddle said as she turned to look at him. "I have a message for your beloved."

"So, you have a link with that boy, do you?", Cedric questioned.

"Indeed she does.", Riddle said as he took the tracking beacn off of Miranda and dropped it to the floor stepping on it breaking it.

"Well in that case, listen to me boy!", Cedric said with a smirk. "Tell Elyon to surrender herself to us if any of you wants to see Miranda alive!"

"Goodbye.", Riddle said as he used his telepathy to knock Miranda out.

'Angelo!', Miranda called out before she was knocked out cold.

'Miranda!', Angelo called out before he too felt the mental blast which knocked him out!

"Angelo!", Will cried as she watched her best friend fall on his back knocked out.

"What happened?, Caleb questioned as Will and Taranee bent down next to Angelo.

"I... I don't know!", Will said as Matt landed and changed back to normal.

"The beacon has been destroyed!", Matt said.

"Something's wrong!", Cornelia said. "You don't think...?"

"That Miranda's been captured and knocked out?", Will questioned. "Yeah. I think so!"

"And whoever knocked her out caused Angelo to knockout as well.", Taranee figured.

"I think we better get out of here and regroup!", Caleb said.

"I think you're right.", Will said as she and the girls teleported themselves, Matt, Cale, and Angelo back to Angelo's home.

As for Miranda, once Riddle knocked her out, she transformed back to her true form with Cedric holding her.

"Gray skin, just like you in your true form, Cedric.", Riddle said. "She will make a good test subject."

"I'll take her to her cell.", Cedric said as he carried her out of the office.

"One target down, and a few more to go.", Riddle said with a smile.

"Do not worry, Miranda.", Cedric said as he arrived at the cell made for her. "You won't be alone for long. Soon, Elyon will be here to keep you company.", he said as he laid her in the bed of her cell. "And I shall have my revenge!", he said as he left the cell and closed it.

Ceridc then headed to his quarters to prepare for Elyon's capture.

"Soon, all of my enemies will pay.", he said with a sinister smile. "All of them will pay!", he sad with a sinister laugh.

**A/N: Things aren't looking good for our heroes! Miranda get's captured and you know that Elyon will do whatever it takes to save Miranda! Question is, can the others find a way to save both Elyon and Miranda from becoming lab rats?**

**Please review.**


	8. Elyon's Choice & A Shocking Truth!

**Chapter 8:**

"Oh! My head.", Angelo moaned as he came to. "Oh no! Miranda!", he yelled as he sat up.

"Easy, Angelo.", Hay Lin said calming him down. "We're back at your place."

Angelo looked around to see that he was indeed back at his home sitting on the couch.

"You okay?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "But Miranda isn't. Cedric wants Elyon to surrender herself to him and Riddle if any of us wants to see Miranda alive."

"I'll do it."

Angelo turned to see Elyon sitting in a chair with a determine look on her face.

"Elyon?", Angelo questioned. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago.", Elyon replied. "Will came and got me a while ago. Now who's this Riddle guy?"

"No Idea.", Angelo said. "But he's a telepath."

"How can you tell?", Taranee questioned.

"He was able to cut into the link, me and Miranda have.", Angelo explained. "That's what knocked me out. And if I'm right, he has Miranda in her own personal cell that she can't escape out of. And they have one ready for you as well, Elyon."

"Which would explain why Cedric wants me to hand myself over.", she said figuring things out.

"So what do we do now?", Hay Lin questioned.

"We do nothing.", Elyon said. "It's me that Cedric wants. And it's me that Cedric will get."

"Elyon, no!", Cornelia said. "You'll be playing right into his hands!"

"Cornelia's right!", Caleb said. "Not only are you queen of Meridian, but you're the Heart of Metamoor!"

"All Cedric has to do is swallow you whole and he'll have your powers!", Taranee said causing Elyon to shiver.

"Okay, one, didn't need to hear that.", Elyon said. "Two, as queen, I have to be there for my people. And Miranda is one of those people. If I were to turn my back on her, after the progress she's made, then what kind of queen would that make me? What kind of friend would that make me?"

"We hear you, Elyon.", Angelo said. "But trust me when I say that Miranda wouldn't want you to give yourself up to save her."

"And you know how?", Irma questioned.

"Before Riddle knocked her out with that telepathic blast, I was able to hear her last thought.", Angelo explained as he turned to face Elyon. "And she doesn't want you to do this."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't do it.", Elyon said. "And I'm going to. And that's final!"

"Elyon's right.", Will said. "Miranda's one of us. We can't just let Riddle's scientist poke and prode her like she's some lab rat."

"I hear you, Will.", Angelo said. "I want to save her, too."

"We all do.", Caleb said. "If only we could sneak into the place."

"Maybe we can.", Hay Lin said getting everyone's attention. "I have an idea!"

Later that night, in the underground facility, Miranda slowly came to in her cell.

"What hit me?", she questioned as she rubbed her head while getting to her feet. "Did I change back to normal?", she questioned as she looked at her gray skin. "Where am I?", she questioned as she looked around at the white walls of the cell she was in.

"Hello, Shape-shifter.", came a voice she didn't feel like hearing.

Miranda turned to see Riddle standing in front of her cell.

"Riddle, right?", Miranda questioned.

"Yes.", he said with a nod. "And you're Miranda.", he said as he looked her up and down. "I must say that it is quite amazing to see a creature such as yourself. The things we can discover once we begin the test shall be remarkable!"

"Test?", Miranda questioned. "What kind of test?"

"Let's see.", Riddle said. "There will be blood test to see how your DNA works. Some MRI test, EKG test, not to mention test to see how much pain you can take as well as a few stamina test along with us finding out what you can turn into. Oh we have plenty of experiments planned for you."

"You can't do this!", Miranda snapped. "What gives you the right?"

"What gives you the right to be here on our world, alien?", Riddle questioned. "You were not born here, yet you come and try to live a normal life amoung us Humans! You question what gives me the right experiment on you. I have the right to do so to protect the Human race from your kind. And if I had my way, Cedric would be in a cell like yours. But I have to work with him to find those with powers and bring them here to be experimented on."

"You're a monster!", Miranda said.

"Am I now?", Riddle questioned. "Last I check, I'm not the one with gray skin and black eyes."

"Where I come from, there are plenty of Humans that are like you.", Miranda said getting Riddle's attention. "They see someone that looks different and they treat them as such. I may look different but you, Riddle, are the true monster!"

"Silence!", Riddle said as he pressed a button along the cell entrance making the floor of Miranda's cell to send a surge of eletricity at her, shocking her.

"Aaaaah!", Miranda cried as she dropped to the floor in pain.

"Let that be a lesson to you, creature!", Riddle said with anger in his voice. "Never disrespect those that can cause you great harm!", he said as he walked away leaving Miranda curled up on the floor of her cell.

"Angelo.", Miranda called out softly before she began to cry. "Please help me!"

As for Angelo, who was sleeping in his bed suddenly sat up in his bed in a clod sweat.

"Miranda!", Angelo called out knowing she was hurting.

He then picked up a picture of the two of them from his night stand. He smiled at the picture which soon turned into a frown.

"We'll get you out of there, Miranda.", he said as he sat the picture back on the night stand. "I don't know how, but we'll get you out of there.", he said as he went back to sleep.

The next day, W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Elyon, and Angelo were at the small airport waiting area, knowing that Riddle had cameras there to see what was going on there, thanks to Will and her powers. They figured that if Riddle and Cedric saw them, they'd send some agents there to get Elyon. The only question was when they'd show up.

"All this waiting is starting to get off my nerves!", Irma complained as she was pacing back in forth.

"Would you stop!", Cornelia said. "Pacing back and forth isn't helping the situation!"

"Well, it's helping me!", Irma said.

"Calm down, Irma.", Will said. "You're drawing unwanted attention."

Irma then looked around to see some people looking at her like she was crazy. With a blush, Irma sat down next to Hay Lin while looking at the floor.

"They have to know we're here.", Matt said. "What are they waiting for?"

"Who knows.", Taranee said.

"I just wish they'd get here and get this over with!", Elyon said getting bored.

"Looks like you just got your wish.", Will said. "They're here."

Everyone looked to see, Cedric in a black suit walking towards them with five agents with him. All of them were dressed in black suits and sunglasses and ear peices. These agents were ready for just about anything.

"Hello, Elyon.", Cedric said with a smirk. "It's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?", Elyon said in a bored tone.

"Shall we be going?", Cedric questioned as he ushered for her to come with him and the agents.

"Where's Miranda?", Irma questioned.

"She is safe.", Cedric said. "How safe depends on Elyon coming with us without any problems from any of you."

"Then let us take our leave.", Elyon said.

"Very well.", Cedric said as they began to walk away. "Be seeing you soon, fools.", he said to the others as they walked off.

Once they were far enough away, Will and the others left the waiting area and hid in the same spot where the hole Miranda went down yesterday. Will quickly put up a glamour to keep them hidden. She then turned to Hay LIn, Caleb, and Angelo and fire a beam of light at them from the Heart. Once the beam hit them, they turned into energy and went back in the Heart."

"Well, the glamour of those three worked fine.", Will said. "I just hope Hay Lin's plan works."

"Me too.", Irma said. "Making herself along with Caleb and Angelo invisable was clever, but dangerous."

"Well, it's all up to them now.", Matt said.

"Good luck, guys.", Will said hoping they were alright.

As for Elyon, she was now standing in a hanger with Cedric and the agents.

"You know you won't get away with this, Cedric.", Elyon said.

"Oh really?", Cedric questioned. "You say that, yet you have no idea what my plan is."

"Whatever your plan is, you won't get away with it.", Elyon said. "You'll be defeated and end up back in prison, where you belong."

"We shall see, Elyon.", Cedric said "We shall see."

One of the agents then walked over to a panel and punched in a code. Once he did that part of the floor opened to show a thing of stairs. Elyon was walked down the stairs with Cedric and the agents. Once they were gone, the opening closed. They then headed down some stairs and unto an elevatotr. Once the elevator doors closed it began to head down. Once it reached the facility, they exited the elevator and headed down the hall. But what Cedric and the agents didn't notice as they walked past the men's bathroom door was that it opened for a few seconds and closed quickly and quietly.

"So this is what the a men's bathroom looks like.", Hay Lin, who was in her Guardian form, said as she made herself, Caleb, and Angelo visable.

"Haven't you been in the men's bathroom in the Silver Dragon?", Angelo asked.

"Nope.", Hay Lin said. "I only cleaned the women's bathroom there."

"I'm still amazed that you were able to make the three of us invisible long enough to get this far into the place.", Caleb said. "Not to mention blocking our scent from Cedric."

"It's thanks to Will giving me that power boost with the Heart.", Hay Lin replied. "To bad I can't make us invisable again."

"Don't sweat it, Hay Lin.", Caleb said. "You got us this far. We just need to find a way to blend in."

"We need some uniforms.", Angelo said. "If we can find where they have some spare uniforms..."

"Leave that to me!", Hay Lin said as she turned invisable. I'll be back as soon as I can.", she said as she left the bathroom.

"Good luck.", Angelo said.

"And be careful.", Caleb added.

After about ten minutes of searching, Hay Lin found the laundry room and two sets of clean uniforms. Once she got them she made them invisable with her and headed back to Angelo and Caleb. On her way back to where Angelo and Caleb were at, she found a weapons room where she grabbed four batons and two tasers. She then made her way back to Caleb and Angelo and gave them the uniforms and weapons.

"Thanks, Hay Lin.", Caleb said as he and Angelo changed into they uniforms.

"No problem.", she said as she turned around to give them privacy. "So, any ideas on how to find Miranda and Elyon?"

"We use the maps that's hung on the walls here.", Angelo said. "I saw one hanging on the wall in the hallway. My guess is that there's plenty of them around here. Which is good seeing as the map I drew up only takes us to Riddle's office."

"Then let's get started.", Caleb said as he and Angelo finished getting dressed. "So where do we put our regular clothes?"

"How about the air ducts?", Hay Lin suggested.

"Works for me.", Angelo said as he walked up to the air duct in the bathroom and popped open the vent.

Once they put their clothes on the air duct, they headed out of the bathroom with Hay Lin walking right behind them invisable and being careful as she used her powers over air to block their scent from Cedric. Meanwhile, Elyon was put in a cell across from Miranda's. When they put her in the cell, the agents placed a pair of bracelts on her wrist.

"What are you doing here, Elyon?", Miranda questioned surprised to see her. "Metamoor needed you there!"

"I wasn't going to let you suffer trying to protect me.", Elyon said with a small smile. "You're my friend, Miranda. If it were reversed, you'd do the same for me. Besides. Like you said before. We're family. And famly watches out for each other.", she said putting a smile on Miranda's face.

"Well, isn't that nice.", Cedric said interupting the happy moment.

"You won't get away with this, Cedric.", Elyon said. "The Guardians will find and rescue us!"

"You better hope they can, Queen Elyon.", Cedric said with a smirk. "For the braclets you're wearing bind at least half of your powers. So, don't even think of using any of your powers. For if you do, the bracletss you're wearing will sense it and send a signal to sensors in your cell which will give you quite a shock.", he explained getting a gasp out of Elyon.

"Well, teleporting us out is out of the question.", Elyon said.

"Why leave when I have a nice little story to tell.", Cedric said with a smirk. "A story that you know well, Miranda.", he said with a smirk.

"This should be good.", Elyon said as she sat on the bed of her cell. "So, what's your story, Cedric?"

"It's a story about your birth mother. Queen Weira.", Cedric said getting Elyon's attention. "I see that I have your attention. Now, when your mother was a child she met these two children. One was a guy, named Tolles. The other was a girl, named Falla. They became fast friends and the three of them were great friends growing up."

"Sounds like she had some great friends.", Elyon said.

"Oh yes. She did.", Cedric said. "Until Queen Weira turned seventeen."

"What happened?", Elyon asked.

"She fell in love with Tolles. And he fell in love with her.", Cedric said. "So one day, Tolles decided to tell her, or in this case show her who he was."

"Show her?", Elyon questioned.

"He was a Shape-shifter, Elyon.", Miranda said. "And Falla turned out to be a Shape-shifter as well!"

"And that was bad?", Elyon questioned.

"No. It it most certainly wasn't.", Cedric said with a sneer. "For you see, Elyon, because of what we can do our kind are distrusted, hated, despised and persecuted. That is why our kind live in hidden villages. And when my kind walk amoung you we take on human forms. It was the only way that we could walk around without linch mobs hunting us down."

"Raythor told me about how your kind were treated.", Elyon said. "He also told me about how my birth parents tried to mend relations with the Shape-shifters."

"And did he tell you why they decided to do that?", Cedric questioned.

"He told me that two Shape-shifters saved them and my brother from some Shape-shifter assassins.", Elyon replied.

"That's right.", Cedric said. "Your parents and Phobos were on a nice little family outing at Meridian Beach. They had plenty of guards with them. But what they didn't know was half of the guards with them were Shape-shifters that have had enough of the King and Queen's persecution of them. Their plan was to take them and Phobos out. But Tolles and Falla heard about the attack and got there in time to help the guards fight off the Shape-shifter assassins. But just when they had them beaten, two of the assassins jumped at Weira and Phobos. Seeing this, Tolles jumped in front of Weira while Falla jumped in front of Phobos. They took the fatal blows protecting them. In the end, Tolles and Falla died protecting the one they still called friend and her son."

"And after that happened, the king and queen worked at mending relations with the Shape-shifters.", Elyon added.

"Very true.", Cedric said. "But there's more to the story. Something I didn't even tell Miranda.", he said which got Miranda to raise an eyebrow.

"And what's that, Cedric?", Miranda asked.

"The two Shapeshifters, Tolles and Falla, had a son.", Cedric said. "A son that loved his parents very much and was angered by their deaths. I am their son!"

"WHAT?", Miranda ane Elyon questioned in shock.

"That's right!", Cedric said with a dark look. "Tolles and Falla were my parents that died protecting your mother and brother! And even though your parents tried to make things right, things haven't changed much for Shape-shifters! Many still look down on us! But that will soon change."

"What do you mean?", Elyon questioned.

"Thanks to the deal I made with Riddle and his bosses, all of Metamoor will feel a world of hurt! And I shall rule Metamoor!", Cedric said with a sinister smile. "And with you here, it will be all to easy to take over take over our home world! I shall have revenge for the death of my parents!"

"You forgot about the people of Metamoor!", Elyon said. "They won't just sit by and let you take over!"

"Plus, you'll have the Guardians and Regents to content with!", Miranda added.

"Oh, they won't be a problem.", Cedric said with a smirk. "For you see, Riddle has plans to capture them as well! Soon they'll be joining you in cells made just for each of them! Soon, Metamoor shall be under my control!", he laughed as he walked off.

"We have to find a way out of here!", Elyon said as she tried to use her powers to break the braclets she had on.

"Elyon! No!", Miranda yelled as Elyon tried to destroy the braclets.

But just like Cedric told her earlier, the bracelets sense it and send a signal to sensors in her cell which gave her a shock.

"Aaaaah!", Elyon cried as she dropped to the floor, curled up in pain.

"Elyon!", Miranda called out. "You okay?"

"That... hurt!', she said as she slowly got to her feet and laid down on her bed.

Seeing that Elyon was okay, Miranda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that again, Elyon!", Miranda said. "You have to be paitent!"

"Don't worry, I won't.", Elyon said with a small smile. "But what did you mean when you said that I have to be paitent?"

"I say that because, I know that the others will try and save us.", she said with a smile.

"You have no idea.", Elyon said with a smile knowing that three of their friends were searching the facility at this moment.

'Be careful guys.', Elyon thought to herself. 'Who knows what's in here.'

Elyon then sat up on her bed and waited for Hay Lin, Caleb, and Angelo to rescue her and Miranda. She knew that it was only a matter of time.

**A/N: Well, Elyon is in a cell made just for her and she and Miranda now know more about Cedric. I bet you all didn't see that Tolles and Falla were my parents coming! And what plans does he have to take over Metamoor? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	9. Finding New Allies

**Chapter 9:**

As they searched for Elyon and Miranda, Hay Lin, Caleb, and Angelo found the lab that Miranda found earlier during her search for Cedric.

"This place is huge.", Caleb said as they walked inside the lab.

"Who knows what they do in here.", Angelo said as they looked around the place.

"Let's not stay and find out.", Hay Lin whispered. "Let's get out of here!"

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Caleb said as they headed for the exit.

Suddenly, a Japanese man and woman came into the lab. Both were in lab coats and had a metal wristband on their right wrist.

"I don't like this, Keiji.", the Japanese female said. "It's wrong!"

"I know, Fumiko.", the Japanese male said. "But what choice do we have? I won't let Riddle do what he said he was going to do to you! I won't lose you!"

Kenji and Fumiko then saw Caleb and Angelo standing in front of them.

"And what do you want?", Kenji asked in a not to friendly tone. "If Riddle wants me to do what he kidnapped me to do, then tell him to stop sending you soldiers to disturb me!"

Caleb and Angelo were about to leave when Fumiko got a closer look at them.

"You two don't belong here.", she said.

"You're right.", Caleb said. "We'll get out of your way and leave.", he said as he and Angelo headed towards the door with an invisable Hay Lin behind them.

"That's not what I meant.", Fumiko said as she stepped in front of them blocking their way.

"What are you talking about, Fumiko?", Kenji questioned.

"These boys aren't soldiers.", Fumiko said surprising Angelo, Caleb, and Hay Lin.

'Uh-oh!', Hay Lin thought to herself.

"How can you-", Kenji began to quetion before he got a good look at Angelo and Caleb. "What the...? How did you two get in here? This is no place for teenage boys. You can get yourself killed! You have to get out of here!", he said with worry for the boys' safety.

"We'll leave as soon as we find our friends.", Caleb said.

"Your friends?", Fumiko questioned.

"Two females.", Angelo began to explain. "One of them has gray skin with black eyes and hair while the other is a caucasian girl with green eyes and blonde hair."

"We know of the girl with gray skin.", Kenji replied. "One of the doctors took a blood sample from her the other yesterday. As for the other girl, if she's here, then she must of just gotten here."

"She did just get here today.", Caleb said. "We're here to rescue both of them."

"I see.", Kenji said.

"Can I ask you something?", Angelo asked. "When you two came in here you said that you two were kidnapped. How did that happen?"

"It was five months ago when it happened.", Fumiko explained. "My husband, Kenji, discovered that there are different dimensions out there."

"I was able to find one that had very powerful creatures that, from what we've learned, have been summoned to other worlds and realities where they've been used to fight battles of good against evil.", Kenji explained as he walked over to one of the tables in the lab. "Only now, I wish I never discovered that world!"

"Why?", Angelo questioned.

"Because Riddle had a spy working in my lab that reported to him about my discovery and kidnapped me and my wife and is forcing us to work on a way to call upon and control these beings!", Kenji said in a sad yet angry tone.

"He even had cells made to hold some of the creatures that his soldiers have captured!", Fumiko said sadly.

"So some of these creatures are here in the facility?", Caleb questioned.

"Sadly yes.", Fumiko said. "We want to free them, but it's opening all the cells that's the problem."

"I've made a card that can open any cell here in the facility.", Kenji said as he padded his right pocket. "But it takes time to open them with it."

Angelo then felt a tap on his shoulder, knowing it was Hay Lin telling him that she wanted to help.

"What if we were to help?", Angelo asked.

"That's nice and all, but it'll take more than you and your friend to help.", Fumiko said with a kind smile.

"Well, there's more than just the two of us.", Caleb said.

"How many of you are here?", Kenji questioned.

"Give us a second.", Angelo said. "Can you contact the girls Hay Lin?"

"Hay Lin?", Kenji questioned as he and his wife looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"They've been listening through Taranee and want to help.", Hay Lin whispered to Caleb and Angelo. "We just have to get to the cells first before they can teleport in."

"Makes sense.", Caleb said.

"Excuse me but who are you two talking to?", Fumiko questioned.

"Take us to those cells and you'll find out.", Angelo said.

"Okay.", Kenji said not knowing what to think.

"Trust us, when we say that we're on your side, Mr.-", Angelo said.

"Hiroshi.", Kenji said as they shook hands. "Kenji Hiroshi. And this is my wife, Fumiko Hiroshi."

"Pleased to meet you.", Fumiko said with a kind smile.

"Well I'm Angelo and this is Caleb.", Angelo said introduing himself and Caleb.

"Hi.", Caleb said.

"Thank you for helping us.", Kenji said.

"Don't thank us yet.", Caleb said. "We have to get out of here first."

"And with Riddle and his telepathy, that might be a problem.", Angelo said.

"Not with these.", Kenji said as he handed Angelo and Caleb a metal headbands. "With these, Riddle won't be able to read your thoughts."

"We were able to install a larger one in this lab.", Fumiko said as Caleb and Angelo upt the headbands on and then put the hats they had on over them. "My hairband and Kenji's glasses do the same thing."

"Do you have another headband?", Angelo asked.

"Yes.", Kenji said as he took one off the table. "Why?", he said as he handed it to Angelo.

"Cause we're not the only ones in this room.", Caleb said as Kenji grabbed a small metal case.

"Put this on, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he held out the headband.

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said as she took the headband and put it on.

Once she put it on it turned invisable with her. Seeing this made Kenji and Fumiko jump back a bit.

"How did you...?", Kenji began to question.

"It's a long story.", Caleb said. "Let's just say that someone has our back."

"Fair enough.", Kenji said as they all left the lab.

Up at the airport, Will and the others were waiting for Hay Lin to let them know when to teleport into the facility. But they all had their worries.

"Are you sure we can trust that Kenji guy and his wife?", Cornelia questioned.

"For all we know, they could be walking Hay Lin and the guys into a trap.", Irma said.

"Maybe they are, maybe they're not.", Will said. "But as Guardians, it's our job to help those in need."

"And from what they said, there are creatures that need our help.", Taranee said.

"So, we wait and see what happened.", Matt said. "If what they say is true, then we help."

"And if it's a trap, we teleport in and get our friends out of there.", Will said.

Nodding in agreement, they all waited for Hay Lin to either give them the okay to teleport in to help or call them to help them escape a trap. Meanwhile, Miranda was in her cell laying on her bed when she felt something that stirred her a bit. At first she just shook it off, but then it hit her again only a bit stronger.

"It casn't be?", she questioned as she sat up.

"What is it, Miranda?", Elyon asked as she was sitting on the bed of her cell.

"I feel him!", Miranda said with a smile. "He's here!"

"Who's here?", Elyon questioned.

"Angelo!", she said happily. "Angelo's here!"

"Yeah. About that.", Elyon said. "They followed me in here."

"What?", Miranda questioned.

"Yeah.", Elyon said with a small smile. "Will gave Hay Lin a power boost with the Heart of Kandrakar which allowed her to make herself along with Angelo and Caleb invisable. If I'm right, they're somewhere in this place trying to find a way to rescue us."

"Well isn't that nice.", came Cedric's voice from an intercom. "Looks like we'll be having a Guardian to experiment on soon. Thank you for the informantion, Queen Elyon.", he said before he broke into laughter.

"Oh no!", Elyon said said getting worried. "Now what do we do?"

"Hope Angelo and the others can get to us before the soldiers find them.", Miranda said.

"If only I could get these braclets off!", Elyon said as she looked down at the braclets that kept half of her powers at bay.

"I know how you feel.", Miranda said. "From what I've learned from the doctor who took some of my blood, if I try and transfrom into anything, my cell will feel the change in weight and send a surge of electricity through out it and shock me good. Believe me when I say that I tried and failed."

"Then it's all up to the others.", Elyon said. "Good luck guys."

"Please be careful.", Miranda said hoping for the safety of those trying to rescue them.

'Please watch over them Lord.", Miranda prayed as she laid back on her bed.

As for Caleb, Angelo, and Hay Lin who was still invisable, after taking an elevator down a few floors, the three of them were standing in front of a set of huge doors with the Hiroshis.

"Is this the place?", Caleb asked.

"Yes.", Kenji said as he placed his right hand on a glass panel.

Once he did this, the panel glowed as it scanned his handprint.

"Welcome Doctor Kenji Hiroshi.", a voice said as the doors opened.

"Come.", Kenji said as he ran past the doors with his wife.

Angelo, Caleb, and Hay Lin followed Kenji and Fumiko into the next room and what they saw shocked and amazed them.

"Whoa!", the three of them said as they looked around the room.

In the room were large cells with clear doors that had strange creatures in four of them. In one cell was a large, black unicorn with an oddly shaped horn while there was what looked like a large, long, blue sea serpent with wings in another. In another cell was something that looked like a large wolf that you could ride on. It had gray, blue, and yellow fur with a set of silverish horns and a long tail. In another cell was a what looked like a willowy humanoid female with pale blue skin and long, blue hair and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue bikini with a blue sheer wrap around skirt with a pair of blue boots with some gold bracelets on each wrist. But what amazed Angelo, Hay Lin, and Caleb the most was the fact that she was ten feet tall.

"Ummmm... Wow!", Angelo said as he looked at the four cells. "These guys are huge!"

"Indeed.", Kenji said. "It's the lights in their cells that keep their powers low."

"Then let's get them out of these cells.", Caleb said as Fumiko walked up to the cell of the pale blue skinned woman.

"Hello, Fumiko.", the pale blue skin woman said with a small smile.

"Hello, Shiva.", Fumiko said returning the smile. "I have good news. We may of found a way to help you and your friends to escape!"

"You have?", Shiva questioned with hope in her eyes. "How?"

"These two young men here are looking for their friends and have offered to help us free you as well.", Fumiko said as Angelo and Caleb walked up to the cell.

"But they are Ridle's soldiers.", Shiva said as she glared at them.

"No we're not.", Caleb said as he and Angelo took off their hats. "We're only dressing like them to walk around without being caught."

"To be honest, I'd like to have me real clothes on now.", Angelo said.

"I can fix that!", Hay Lin said. "Be right back!", she said before she teleported away.

"Did she just teleport out of here?", Caleb questioned.

"I think she did.", Angelo said.

Seconds later, Hay Lin teleported back there and made herself visable holding Angelo and Caleb's clothes.

"Here you go guys.", Hay Lin said smiling as she handed them their clothes.

Of course seeing Hay Lin surprised Kenji and Fumiko along with the four beings in the cells.

"W-Who are you?", Fumiko questioned as she stepped back a bit.

"Oops!", Hay Lin said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry. I'm Hay Lin."

"She has the power of air flowing around her.", Shiva said.

"Indeed she does.", the wolf-like creature said.

"Did he just talk?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes.", Kenji said. "His name is Fenrir. The unicorn is Ixion and the sea serpent is Leviathan. They are known as Eidolons."

"So how do you plan on getting our friends free?", Fumiko asked.

"Contact the others while we get changed, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he and Caleb went into one of the empty cells to change back into their regular clothes.

'Okay, girls! You can teleport in now!', Hay Lin said to the girls telepathiclly.

'We're on our way!', Taranee said to Hay Lin before cutting the link.

"They'll be here in a bit.", Hay Lin said to Kenji and Fumiko.

Two minutes later, the rest of W.I.T.C.H. along with Matt had teleported next to Hay Lin surprising Fumiko, Kenji and the four beings in the cells.

"Your friends?", Kenji questioned.

"Yep!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, but we had to focus real hard on sensing you, Hay Lin.", Taranee said.

"That's okay.", Hay Lin said. "I'm just glad you were able to make it without teleporting into the wrong area."

"Same here.", Matt said.

"Hey!", Cornelia said looking around. "Where's, Caleb?"

"And Angelo?", Will questioned.

"I knew it!", Irma said. "It's a trap!"

"One, it's not a trap.", Hay Lin said after bopping Irma upside the head.

"Ow!", Irma said rubbing the back of her head.

"And two, Angelo and Caleb are-", Hay Lin began to say.

"Right here.", Caleb said as he and Angelo walked out of one of the cells dressed in their normal clothes.

"We had to change our clothes.", Angelo said.

Caleb was dressed in his normal brown pants, boots, trench coat, and finger-less gloves and white T-shirt. Angelo was dressed in a pair of black jeans, boots, T-shirt and finger-less gloves.

"Now what's this talk about a trap.", Caleb questioned.

"Irma here thought we walked into a trap.", Will said with a grin.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said rolling his eyes.

"So, what's the plan to open these cells?", Taranee asked as she looked into one of them to see Leviathan. "What the heck is that?"

"I am Leviathan, child of fire.", Leviathan said. "I along with my three friends come from a world much different from yours."

"When we were summoned here, the one known as Riddle had his soldiers ready with traps that drained our powers making it easy to capture us.", Shiva said.

"And the lights in the cells continue to make them weak.", Kenji said.

"So if we open their cells, they can escape.", Matt figured.

"And they can return to their own world.", Fumiko added.

"And then we can go find and rescue Miranda and Elyon.", Angelo said.

"But first, we need to open these cells.", Irma said.

"That's where Will comes in.", Angelo said.

"It is?", Will questioned before figuring what Angelo meant. "Oh yeah!", she said as she walked into the middle of the room. "Quintessence!", she sais as she sent out a wave of energy that hit the control panels of the cells as well as the bracelets Kenji and Fumiko were wearing.

Once that happened, the control panels shorted out opening the cell doors. Once they were opened, the four beings trapped in four of the cells walked out happy to be free.

"Freedom!", Shiva said happily as she stretched her arms. "It feels good to be out of that cell!"

"Indeed it does.", Fenrir said. "Thank you, Humans.", he said before turning towards Angelo and Caleb If not for you two, then your other friends wouldn't be here to help free us."

"Ummm... You're welcome, Mr...", Will said.

"I am called Fenrir.", he replied. "This is Shiva, Ixion, and Leviathan."

"Well, this is Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Matt.", Angelo said.

"Hi.", the girls and Matt said.

"Greetings.", Shiva said with a kind smile.

"Now we must find your friends and free them.", Kenji said.

"Indeed we must.", Ixion said.

"You want to help us?", Caleb questioned.

"You helped us.", Leviathan replied. "It's only right that we help you."

"I'm not complaining.", Irma said.

"Then let's get started.", Will said.

"Any idea where our friends mught be, Mr. Hiroshi?", Caleb asked.

"They should be a level above us.", Kenji said.

"Stand back!", Ixion said to everyone as he horn began to glow with electricity.

Once everyone got some distance, Ixion shot a powerful thing of lighting at the ceiling blowing a hole in it setting off the alarms.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said looking up at the hole. "That's powerful."

"Hop on!", Ixion said to Caleb as he lowered himself for him to get on his back.

"Yeah. Sure.", Caleb said as he hopped on Ixion's back.

"Let us make leave.", Leviathan said to Fumiko and Kenji as he lowered himself for them to get on.

"No need to tell us twice.", Fumiko said as she and Kenji got on Leviathan's back.

Fenrir walked up to Angelo and motioned for him to get on his back. Taking the hint, Angelo got on his back ready to go. As the Guardians, Matt, and Leviathan flew up through the hole, Ixion, Fenrir, and Shiva jumped up through the hole. Once everyone was through the hole they saw that they were right in front of Elyon and Miranda's cells. And both were surprised to see them all.

"Guys!", Elyon said happy to see them. "When did you get here? And who are your friends?"

"We'll explain later!", Will said as she blasted the control panels of Miranda and Elyon's cells which opened the them. "Right now we have to get going!"

"No problem there!", Elyon said. "But can you get these bracelets off if me?"

Will gave the bracelets a quick jolt shutting them down. Elyon quickly took them off and was able to fly again.

"That feel a lot better.", she said as Miranda ran up to Angelo who jumped off Fenrir.

"I knew you'd come for me!", Miranda said as she and Angelo hugged each other.

"Of course I was.", Angelo said. "I'm just glad we didn't run into Cedric."

"Cedric?", Kenji questioned. "He left with Riddle to take care of something."

"He said it had something to do with his home.", Fumiko said.

"Oh no!", Miranda and Elyon said.

"What's wrong?", Caleb said.

"We have to get to Metamoor!", Elyon as she opened a fold just as some soldiers were running towards them.

"Then let us make leave!", Fenrir said as they all went through the fold.

Once they were all through the fold, it closed behind them leaving the soldiers behind.

"Riddle isn't going to like this.", one of the soldiers said.

**A/N: Well, our heroes were able to rescue Miranda and Elyon, with help from some interesting friends. Now they just have to stop Cedric and Riddle from trying to take over Metamoor. Can they pull it off? Read on to find out!**

**Please review.**


	10. Battle For Dargen Village!

**Chapter 10:**

Once on Metamoor, everyone saw that everything was okay.

"So where are they?", Irma questioned.

"Maybe they're at the palace.", Hay Lin figured.

"I have Riddle's scent!", Fenrir said as he sniffed the air. "They're in that direction. And it's more that just Cedric and Riddle."

"Do they have soldiers with them?", Angelo questioned.

"They do have some soldiers with them.", Fenrir said. "But they also have "them" with them!", Fenrir said with anger in his voice.

"No!", Kenji said with worry. "He perfected it!"

"Perfected what?", Taranee asked as Angelo and Miranda hopped on Fenrir's back.

"We'll explain on the way!", Fumiko said as Leviathan flew off in the direction Fenrir, Ixion, and Shiva ran off into.

Seeing this, W.I.T.C.H., Elyon, and Matt flew after them. Soon they caught up with them as they were running across a field.

"Okay Dr. Hiroshi.", Angelo said as Miranda held onto Angelo as they were riding on Fenrir. "What's going on here?"

"It all started after I discovered the world Fenrir and his friends come from.", Kenji said. "Once Riddle's spy told him about it, he came and ask me to come work for him."

"I take it you told him no.", Angelo figured.

"I did, but then after two more tries he decided to make an offer I couldn't refuse.", Kenji said thinking back to the day things changed for him and his wife.

_Flashback_

"Like I told you the last time, Riddle!", Kenji said as he and his wife were standing next to each other, in their home, facing Riddle. "My answer is no! Now please leave!"

"I'll leave.", Riddle said as a smirk grew on his face. "And you and your wife will be coming with me."

"And why is that?", Kenji questioned getting fed up with Riddle.

"Because if you don't, I'll use my telepathic powers to put your wife in a coma that only I can wake her from.", Riddle said with a smirk.

"Are you crazy?", Fumiko questioned as she began to laugh.

Riddle said nothing as he used his telepathy to make Fumiko drop to the floor unconscious.

"Fumiko!", Kenji yelled as he knelt down to his wife and propped her head up in his lap. "What did you do to her?", he questiioned as he glared at Riddle.

"I use my telepathic powers to put your wife in a coma that only I can wake her from.", Riddle said. "And please don't waste my time by going for your stun gun in your cabinet. It'll do you no good."

"How...?", Kenji began to question.

"Telepathy, Kenji my boy.", Riddle said as he tapped the side of his head. "Now you have a choice. Come work for me and I'll wake your wife. Refuse and she'll remain that way for the rest of her days. So what do you say?"

_End flashback_

"I of course said yes.", Kenji said. "It was the only way to save Fumiko."

"It's understandable, doctor.", Elyon said. "He used your wife to get what he wanted."

"A cowardly move.", Caleb said.

"Indeed it was.", Ixion said as they neared a forest.

"So, what did Fenrir mean by "them"?", Will asked.

"He meant, Riddle's personal experiment.", Fumiko said. "He revealed it to us a few weeks ago."

_Flashback_

"Nanometal?", Kenji questioned as he and Fumiko looked at the chamber of liquid metal.

"Yes.", Riddle said. "It is a titanium-steel alloy full of nanobots. The nanobots allow the metal to keep it's liquid form until it is ready to take a form. Which I'll need for my experiment."

"What experiment?", Kenji asked.

"One that invovles your friends in the lower levels.", Riddle replied.

"What are you going to do to them?", Fumiko questioned.

"Do not worry, Ms. Hiroshi.", Riddle said. "No harm will come to them. I only need a bit of their DNA."

"For what?", Kenji questioned.

"For making nanometal clones of those creatures.", Riddle replied. "And with the Cedric's DNA mixed in with the nanometal, I can now create my clones of your creatures. Not to mention use the portal device to go into their world and find other creatures to clone!"

"No!", Fumiko said fearing the worst.

"Soon the US... no... The world will have an elite fighting force to keep it safe from any and all threats to it!", Riddle said as he pressed a button sealing the chamber behind a hidden panel. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to take care of.", he said as he left the lab.

"What will we do now, Kenji?", Fumiko asked.

"I don't know, Fumiko.", Kenji said. "But somehow, we have to put a stop to this."

_End Flashback_

"So as we speak, Riddle and Cedric have copies of you guys attacking some area?", Cornelia asked Shiva.

"I'm afraid so.", Shiva said as she ran through the forest with her friends.

"Guys!", Miranda said as she looked around the forest they were moving through. "I know where they are!"

"Where?", Hay Lin asked.

"Dargen Village!", she said. "I know this forest anywhere!"

"Dargen Village?", Fenrir questioned.

"It's Miranda's home.", Angelo replied when he figured out something. "That's what Cedric meant by something to do with his home! He must of came from Dargen Village!"

"He never mentioned that!", Miranda replied.

"We have to stop him and Riddle!", Will said.

"You up for going back home?", Elyon asked Miranda. "Again?"

"I have no choice.", Miranda said. "They may not like me, but that's still my home! And I won't let Cedric or Riddle destroy it!"

"That a girl!", Angelo said with a smile as he looked back at Miranda making her smile.

"We're getting close!", Fenrir said getting everyone's attention. "Be ready for anything."

"No need to tell us twice.", Will said as she and the others were getting ready to fight.

A few minutes later they had arrived in Dargen Village to see that in deed was under attack by Cedric and Riddle along with some soldiers. But what shocked them the most was that they saw a smoke-gray version of Shiva, Fenrir, Ixion, and Leviathan attacking the people of Dargen Village. Knowing that there was going to be a major fight, Caleb jumped off of Ixion, Kenji and Fumiko jumped off of Leviathan, and Angelo and Miranda jumped off of Fenrir. Once they did that, the four Eidolons charged at their nanometal counter-parts. Seeing them charging, a smirk grew on Riddle's face.

"So they've escaped.", Riddle said. "Let us see which is stronger. The originals or the clones."

Riddle then raised his right hand showing a strange looking glove that was the same color of his nanometal Eidolon clones. He then snapped his finger which got the clones to turn towards him.

"Attack my beauties!", Riddle ordered while pointing to the Eidolons. "Show them how powerful you are!"

Following his orders, the clones charged at the Eidolons. Once they clashed, they all were going at it in full fury! As for the others, they went to work fighting the soldiers that were there, as well as freeing the captured Shape-shifters, that were put in cages that held their powers at bay. Taranee used her powers to melt the weapons the soldiers had, while Cornelia used her telekinisis to knock some soldiers into one pile and Hay Lin blew some in the same pile. Once they were in the pile, Will and Irma hit them with a combo of water and electricity which knocked the soldiers out cold. Elyon then opened a fold under the soldiers sending them back to the underground facility on Earth.

"Well, that was easy!", Irma said proudly.

"Once Taranee took out their weapons, they were easy pickings.", Cornelia said.

"And now for Riddle and Cedric!", Elyon said as they flew towards the two in question.

"I think Cedric is taken care of.", Hay Ln said as she and the other looked to see Matt and Miranda fighting Cedric.

"Then we'll take care of Riddle!", Will said as they landed surrounding the man in question.

"Will you know?", Riddle questioned. "Then come children. Show me what you can do."

"Gladly!", Irma snapped as she prepared to fire a stream of water at Riddle.

But suddenly, she stopped. Seeing this surprised the others as they watched Irma drop to her hands and knees.

"Irma?", Cornelia questioned.

"Irma what's wrong?", Taranee questioned as she saw the stunned look on Irma's face.

"I... can't... move!", Irma said as she tried to get up.

"And the same is about to happen to you all!", Riddle said with a smirk.

Suddenly, one by one, the girls began to drop to their hands and knees. Even Elyon dropped to her hands and knees!

"What's... happening?", Will questioned as she tried to get to her feet but couldn't.

"Simple my dear child.", Riddle said. "With my telepathic powers, I can make a person do what I want. So long as I'm strong enough to do it."

"You... won't... win!", Elyon said glaring at Riddle.

"Funny. It looks like I am.", Riddle said with a smirk.

Suddnly, Kenji and Fumiko were about to attack Riddle from behind. And seeing as Kenji's glasses and fumiko's hairband could block Riddle's powers they had the advantage. But Riddle saw them out of the corner of his eyes and was ready for them as he dodged their sneak attacks.

"Nice try, you two.", Riddle said. "I may not of sensed you but I was able to see you in time. Now I wonder how you two were able to get so close without me knowing."

"That's our little secret!", Kenji said as he noticed Hay Lin stand to her feet.

"A secret I will soon find out!", Riddle said as he noticed the small case Kenji had strapped to his side. "And what's that you have with you, Dr. Hiroshi?"

"Something that'll help stop you from taking over this or any other world!", Kenji said. "But then again, you're about to feel some pain right about now!"

Kenji and Fumiko ducked down as Hay Lin sent a burst of air flying at Riddle! Not seeing this, Riddle was more than surprised when he was sent flying towards a water fountain that was in the village. Once Riddle was out of the way, the others were able to move again.

"Man! I'm I glad that's over!", Irma said as she stretched her arms. "How was he able to do that to us anyway?"

"He has strong telepathic powers.", Taranee replied. "It was like he put a mental suggestion in the back of our heads to do what he wanted us to do."

"So, how was Hay Lin able to break free of it?", Cornelia questioned.

"I still had the headbend Dr. Hiroshi gave me.", Hay Lin explained. "So, before we entered the village, I slapped it on just in case."

"Smart thinking.", Will said. "Now we just have to take care of Cedric and the clone Eidolons."

"That'll be fun.", Irma said sarcasticlly.

As for Cedric, he was getting beat by Matt and Miranda who transformed into her spider form and tied Cedric up with some webbing which allowed Matt to blast him with his eyebeams.

"I've had my fill of this game!", Cedric snapped as he slapped Matt with his tail sending him flying a distance away.

Suddenly, Miranda took her chance and jumped on Cedric's back surprising him.

"So have I!", Miranda said before she bit Cedric on his shoulder making him roar out in pain.

Miranda then jumped off of Cedric and changed back to normal.

"That's a special venom of mine!", Miranda said. "It won't kill you! Just weaken you!"

Sure enough, Cedric began to feel weak as he transformed back to his normal form. Then he transformed into his gray form.

"Wow!", Matt said. "When you said that venom would weaken him, you weren't kidding."

"I want him to pay for his crimes, like I had to.", Miranda said before she transformed into her spider form and tied Cedric up in some webbing.

"Well, he will now.", Matt said as Miranda grabbed Cedric and dragged him along.

As for Caleb and Angelo they had freed all of the Shape-shifters that were caged. One of them being Miranda's brother, Zorlen, who looked pretty banged up.

"Thank you, my friends.", Zorlen said as he walked out of the cage. "Cedric is here with humans that have strange weapons that fire darts that weaken us. Along with strange creatures with the power of the elements. My troops had to surrender in order to protect the innocents."

"Don't sweat it.", Angelo said. "Ten to one, they're being taken care of. Miranda is here as well."

"Figures.", Zorlen said with a grin. "It will be good to see her again."

"Sir! Everyone is free of the cages!", one of Zorlen's troops said.

"Good.", Zorlen said. "Tend to those that are wounded. And make sure everyone is safe."

"Yes, Sir!", the soldier said before running off to tend to the wounded.

"I take it we're off to help fight.", Caleb said.

"Indeed.", Zorlen said. "This is my home! I will not let the likes of Cedric destroy it!"

"We're with you.", Caleb said.

"For that I thank you,", Zorlen said as the three of them headed towards the battle at hand.

Once they got there, they saw that the only fight left was the Eidolons fighting their clones. And with Riddle a bit dazed, the Eidolons were winning.

"I take it the the soldiers are gone.", Aneglo said.

"Yeah.", Will said. "Weird thing though. They had dart guns."

"They used them to knock out or weaken us.", Zorlen explained. "They then used these devices that took some blood from some of us."

"They came here for more Shape-shifter DNA!", Kenji figured.

"And we just sent them back to Earth with it!", Elyon said.

"And for that I thank you!", Riddle said as he got out of the water fountain.

Riddle then pulled out what looked like a fold crystal from his pocket.

"How did he get a fold crystal?", Angelo questioned.

"I have my ways.", Riddle said with a smirk as he opened a large fold. "To me my Nanobeast!", he called out to the Eidolon clones.

The clones then broke off from their fight with the Eidolons and ran towards the fold.

"Come back here, and fight!", Fenrir demanded.

"Another time, my friends!", Riddle said as the clones ran through the fold. "And trust me when I saw that this isn't the last you've seen of me!"

"Do not leave me, Riddle!", Cedric yell in a demanding voice.

"I'm sorry, Cedric, but your services are no longer needed.", Riddle said as he went through the fold.

"Sucks to be you.", Irma said as the fold closed.

"And now you shall pay for your crimes, Cedric.", Zorlen said getting a sneer from him.

Zorlen then turned to look at his sister as she changed back to normal.

"And it's good to see you again, sister.", he said as he and Miranda shared a hug.

"It's good to see you again too, Zorlen.", Miranda said with a smile as they pulled away from each other.

"So, what's going to happen to Cedric?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, thanks to Queen Elyon's knights who came here the other day and told us of Cedric's escape from his cell we've contacted the Council of Shape-shifters who should be here within a few hours.", Zorlen explained.

"Your knights?", Cornelia questioned Elyon.

"I had Blunk bring Draken and Aldern here the other day to warn the Council of Shape-shifters about Cedric.", Elyon explained. "I figured that they would be more than happy to deal with Cedric."

"Indeed they are.", Zorlen said. "But they had other matters to tend to before coming here. But we got a message yesterday saying they'd be here today."

"Hear that big guy?", Irma asked Cedric who was still tied up in Miranda's webbing and still weak from her venom. "No more Shape-shifting for you soon!"

Cedric only grunted as he glared at Irma and those around him. He put on a brave face but he knew that deep down it was over for him. Once the council came, he'd be judged and stripped of every creature he can turn into. And then if he was lucky he'd be locked up for a long time instead of being sent to the Frostlands.

If he was lucky.

"I hate to break up this moment, but we must return to our realm to rest and reunite with our friends.", Shiva said.

"But we know that Riddle will try and cause you all trouble with his clones of us.", Leviathan said. "So we shall leave you with these orbs to use to call upon us if and when you need us."

The Eidolons then called up some energy to form some small orbs to give them.

"Take this, young warrior.", Fenrir said as he gave Angelo a small green orb that was as big as a quarter. "You will be able to not only call upon me but communicate with me while I'm on my home world as well.", he explained as the orb floated in front of Angelo.

"Thanks.", Angelo said as he took the orb. "I shall use it wisely."

"I give you this, young one.", Ixion said as a yellow orb floated in front of Caleb. "Use it well."

"I will.", Caleb said as he took the orb.

Everyone then looked at Shiva and Leviathan waiting for them to make an orb to give.

"We are sorry, but we've decided to wait and give our orbs to someone we think we can work with well.", Shiva said with a kind smile.

"We do not mean to insult any of you.", Leviathan said. "But who ever calls upon us forms a bond that can help give us strenght in battle."

"So you want that bond to be with one that you can work with well.", Angelo said.

"Indeed.", Shiva said.

"That makes sense.", Taranee said. "I mean look who Caleb and Angelo are related to."

"Nerissa and Kadma.", Will replied.

"Which explains why Ixion picked Caleb and Fenrir picked Angelo.", Taranee said.

"It is time for us to go.", Ixion said as Shiva opened a potal. "Until we meet again, my friends.", he said befiore he and the other Eidolons went through the fold.

"See ya!", Hay Lin said happily as the portal closed behind them.

"Well, this is an adventure I won't be forgetting anytime soon.", Angelo said as he held the green orb in his hand.

"Well, it's not over yet.", Will said. "We still have Cedric to deal with.", she said as she looked down at the sinister Shape-shifter.

"Not to mention that Riddle guy and his Eidolon clones.", Cornelia said.

"Ha!", Cedric said with a smirk. "That's the least of your problems!"

"How so?", Elyon questioned.

"Let's just say that the next time you see Riddle, he won't be looking the same.", Cedric said keeping his smirk up.

"Meaning?", Irma questioned.

"He means that Riddle injected some of his nanobots into himself.", Fumiko said.

"And that'll do what?", Cornelia asked.

"The nanobots were first made to repair damaged tissues.", Kenji explained. "But Riddle found a way to use them to use them to repair the aging cells in his body."

"Hence why he will be looking different the next time you see him.", Cedric replied.

"And with a younger body plus his telepathic abilities, he'll be a real problem.", Will said.

"And I bet it's the nanobots in him that help him control the Eidolon clonrs.", Taranee figured.

"You may be right.", Kenji said. "Which is why I brought this with us.", he said tapping the case he had with him.

"What is it?", Angelo asked.

"Something that'll help even the odds against Riddle.", Kenji. "I'll explain what they are later. But right now, I need some long overdue rest."

"You and me both, Kenji.", Fumiko said with a yawn.

"You can stay at my place.", Angelo said. "There's plenty of room.", he said as Will opened a fold to Earth.

"For that we thank you.", Kenji said as he and Fumiko bowed ti Angelo who returned the bow.

"Will it be okay if we come back here for Cedric's trial?", Will asked as some guards came and took him away after putting the same kind of collar they put on Miranda when she first came there.

"Of course.", Zorlen said with a kind smile. "Cedric's trial will begin when the Elders are ready to start it. So, I think you should be here as quick as you can tomorrow."

"Gotcha! See ya tomorrow.", Will said as she and everyone but Elyon and Caleb went through the fold.

"And we're heading back to the palace.", Elyon said as the fold closed. "But we'll return for the trial tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow then.", Zorlen said with a bow before Elyon teleported herself and Caleb back to the palace.

Zorlen looked around his village and smile.

"Today was a good day.", he said as he went off to see if there was anyone who needed his help.

**A/N: Well, Cedric is finally captured and awaiting trial. But Riddle got away with his Eidolon clones and is getting younger by the minute thanks to his nanobots. Looks like our heroes' work is never done. Wish them luck folks!**

**Please review.**


	11. Family Reunited & Riddle's Challenge

**Chapter 11:**

The next day, W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Elyon, Miranda, and Angelo were in Dargen Village for Cedric's trial. Once Elder Unin, Elder Micha, and Elder Gorm did what they did with Miranda when they read her thoughts they left the room to decided Cedric's fate.

"Oh he's so guilty!", Irma said.

"Well, duh!", Cornelia said. "They just have to decided his punishment."

"And who knows what that'll be.", Caleb said.

"Well, I know they'll take away the creatures he can turn into.", Angelo replied. "After that, he may be banished to the Frostlands like they did Miranda.", he said making her shiver a bit. "Sorry, Babe."

"That's okay.", she said with a small smile before looking at Cedric. "You know, I actually feel sorry for him."

"Why?", Will questioned.

"Well, of all the things he could of done when he escapes to Earth, he decided to get revenge on us and Dargen Village.", Miranda said. "He could of went a lived a normal life, met someone and maybe had a family. But he went for revenge instead."

"You can't make a person change, Miranda.", Elyon said as she wrapped a comforting arm around Miranda's shoulder. "Cedric made his choice. And now he has to answer for it. I wish there was another way. I truly do."

"Me too.", Miranda said sadly.

Suddenly, Elders Unin, Micha, and Gorm returned and took their seats. Everyone paid attention to hear the verdict they all knew was coming.

"Cedric, son of Tolles and Falla, you are accussed of crimes against Metamoor.", Elder Gorm said as he stood up. "Which is why we are having this trial. And after going over everything, we have come to our judgement.", he said as Elder Unin stood up.

"Cedric, son of Tolles and Falla, we find you guilty of your crimes against Metamoor.", Elder Unin said getting cheers from the people in the room, but was silenced when he raised his hand demanding silence. "It is with a heavy heart that we Elders have come to this judgement. After the pain you suffered as a child at the lost of your parents. But with all of the pain and suffering you have caused, we had no choice to find you guilty.", he said as he saw the angered look on Cedric's face. "And now for your sentence.", he said as Elder Micha stood up.

"Cedric, son of Tolles and Falla, you are to have all of your transformantions stripped from you.", Elder Micha ordered earning a glare from Cedric.

Elder Micha then pointed the crystal at Cedric and fired a beam from it. The beam hit the orange crystal on collar Cedric had on. He then felt all of his transformations being stripped from him. Miranda turned away from watching it as she buried her face in Angelo's chest, for she know what Cedric was going through. Only there wasn't anyone with a memory crystal to help him. Once it was done, the beam returned to the crystal Micha held. She then placed the crystal in a small glass case and sat it in front of her. Then, the guard that was next to Cedric, took his collar off for it was no longer needed. What happened next didn't surprise Angelo, Miranda, or any of the Shape-shifters there. Slowly, Cedric began to change color. His skin turned gray while his eyes were becoming all black while his hair was still blonde. Once it was done, Cedric looked at the Elders with a glare.

"Behold!", he said with a sneer. "After all this time, you finally got me! You must be proud!"

"We tried to help you as a child, Cedric.", Gorm said with dissapointment in his voice. "But you still decided to go for revenge and power instead. Such a shame."

"Which is why we decided on a differnt type of punishment for you.", Unin said. "You Cedric have not only done crimes against Metamoor but also against Earth and Kandrakar."

"So we have decided that you are to be returned to finish our sentence in the Meridian Kingdom.", Micha said.

"What? No Frostlands?", Cedric questioned with a smirk.

"Be greatful you are not going there.", Unin said as a guard put some bracelets on Cedric. "Those bracelets will keep your powers at bay. Which means that you can not shape-shift. You are to wear these bracelets until your sentence has been served. Hopfully, you will find some sort of peace during that time. Farewell, Cedric.", he said before he and the other Elders left.

"Don't count on it.", Cedric grumbled under his breath.

"So, it's over?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yes.", Zorlen said. "It's over."

"So, I guess we take Cedric back to Meridian with us.", Elyon said as she formed a ball of energy and sent it at Cedric.

Once the ball of energy hit him, Cedric vanished before their eyes.

"What the heck?", Angelo questioned.

"Don't worry.", Miranda said with a grin. "Elyon just teleported Cedric back to his cell in the Infinite City Prison."

"Oh.", Angelo said. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday."

Just then, Miranda saw her parents, Callen and Varla, walking out of the court room. Taking a chance, she walked up to them in hopes them talking to her.

"Mother! Father! Please! I... I missed you for so long.", Miranda said with pleading eyes. "I want us to be a family again."

"Then why didn't you come back when you had the chance?", Varla questioned. "You didn't have to join up with Nerissa. You could of came back home to us!"

"But you went for revenge instead!", Callen said. "You picked revenge over your family!"

"Well, where was her family when she was taken by Cedric? Huh?", Elyon questioned as she walked up to them.

"Elyon.", Cornelia said. "I think we should stay out of it."

"No!", Elyon said. "I want to know! They talk about Miranda not coming back home but where were they when she was being forced to work for Phobos?"

"We did try to rescue Miranda!", Varla snapped surpising Miranda. "But Phobos was ready for us thanks to Cedric!"

"We gave it our all, but in time were grew to weak to fight.", Callen contiued explaining. "Cedric then captued us and had the collars we use for Shape-shifter criminals put on us. Phobos then had him put us on an island with no way of getting off without shape-shifting."

"Then how did you escape?", Hay Lin questioned.

"It took me many years, but I found them.", Zorlen replied as she stepped up to them. "When I was old enough and high in rank, I led a team to search for my parents. I found them a month before Phobos' defeat. We had hoped that Miranda would of returned to us when we heard of her escape."

"But you didn't!", Varla said as she looked at Miranda with sadness in her eyes. "You have no idea how much it hurt we we found out that you joined up with Nerissa when you could of came home! Why didn't you come home?"

"I'm sorry.", Miranda said as tears began to flow. "I'm sorry I choose revenge over my family. I'm sorry I let anger cloud my mind back then. And I'm so, so sorry I hurt my family.", she said as she brought her hands up to her face and began to cry.

Sudenly, Miranda felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a warm embrace. She looked to see that her mother was holding her close. She then felt her stroke her hair lovingly.

"We forgive you, Miranda.", Varla said in her ear making Miranda smile as tears of joy ran down her face.

She then felt a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Callen looking at her with a smile. Returning the smile she pulled her father in on the hug along with Zorlen. The others watched on, happy that Miranda was reunited with her family.

The next day, W.I.T.C.H. along with Caleb, Miranda, Angelo, and his Uncle John were sitting in the Living Room of the second floor of the Vanders' apartment building home where Kenji and Fumiko Hiroshi wanted to talk to them about what they had in the case Kenji had with him.

"So wha's up, Doc?", Irma said with a cheesy smile. earning groans from everyone there. "What? Don't act like none of you wanted to say it!"

"Ignore her, Dr. Hiroshi.", Cornelia said getting a glare from Irma. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"It's about Riddle.", Kenji said getting their attention. "The day before you all came to the facility to rescue your two friends, Fuminko was able to hack into Riddle's computer from the computer in the lab and was able to download some files."

"On some of the files, Riddle had plans to use Cedric until he was able to go to his world and get more DNA from the Shape-shifters there.", Fumiko explained.

"Which he's already done.", Will replied.

"Yes.", Fumiko said. "But there's more. Once he got the DNA he needed, he's going to add it to his nanometal. Which ten to one he's already done."

"Let me guess.", Taranee said. "He plans on making more Eidolon clones."

"Yes.", Fumiko said. "But it seems that he has a way to get to the world of the Eidolons."

"How did he do that?", Caleb questioned.

"At first I thought it was through the portal device I created to reach the Eidolon world in the first place.", Kenji explained. "But before we left, I sent a signal to the device for it to self-destruct."

"So, how did he get to the Eidolon world?", Miranda asked.

"It turns out that he had a much bigger portal device built weeks ago.", Fumiko answered. "According to the files I hacked into, Riddle stole Kenji's blueprints for his original machine and had the bigger one he has now built."

"And I'm guessing that he has it hidden and guarded well.", John said.

"I wouldn't be surpised if did.", Kenji said sadly.

"Ummm... I just thought of something.", Hay Lin said. "If he can use that portal device to go to the Eidolon world, what's to stop him from using it to go to any random world?"

"She's right!", Kenji said. "All he has to do is find the right frequency and he can go to just about any world!"

"But knowing him, he'll stick with the Eidolon world and Metamoor.", Will said.

'You'd be correct, Ms. Vandom.', came a familar voice.

"Riddle!", Will said with gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

'Oh. I just wanted to thank Dr. Hiroshi for creating such a wonderful device.', Riddle said telepathiclly. 'With it, I plan on taking over the world of Metamoor and from there conquer any other world I can find through the device.'

"It'll never happen!", Caleb snapped.

'Is that so?', Riddle questioned. 'You have only four Eidolons to help you while I have a whole army of Eidolon clones to back me up. All I need are a select few people to help me use them take over your world, my boy!'

"But how could you have an army of clones?", Kenji questioned.

'Simple, Kenji, my boy.', Riddle said. 'I went into the Eidolon world with my Nanometal and used it to find any and all of the Eidolons there and copy their DNA and get a sample of their energy. And from there, I was able to create a copy of each one of the Eidolons my nanometal was able to get a hold of. And I have you to thank for this powerful army, Dr. Kenji Hiroshi. So thank you, my boy! I couldn't of done it with you! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hahahahaha!'

"What have I done?", Kenji questioned as he dropped to his knees in dread. "I never should of made that device!"

"Oh, Kenji.", Fumiko said as she knelt down next to her husband and placed a comforting hand om his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"Mrs. Hiroshi's right, Doc.", Angelo said. "You made your machine to explore new worlds. It's Riddle who's using it to try and take over another world."

"But we'll stop him!", Hay Lin said.

'Is that right?', Riddle questioned with a smirk. 'Well, you're welcome to try and stop me. We can make it into a game. Which is stronger! The Eidolons? Or my Eidolon clones? I see some intersting battles on Earth and Metamoor! It shall be a test of wills and power! Do you think you're up for the challenge?'

"You bet we are!", Caleb said.

"I second that!", Angelo argeed.

'That let the war begin!', Riddle said. 'Be seeing you soon.', he said before he cut off the telepathic link he made with them.

"Well, that went well.", Cornelia said.

"Are you really willing to fight, Riddle?", Fumiko questioned as she and Kenji stood up.

"Heck yeah!", Angelo said.

"He has to be stopped!", Caleb said.

"And it's not like we can go to the cops about all of this.", Angelo said. "No offence, Irma."

"None taken.", she said with a wave of her hand. "My dad would think we've lost it."

"Well, if you're willing ti fight Riddle, then you're going to need these to even the odds.", Kenji said as he opened the case he took from the facility.

Everyone looked to see that the case held two right-handed gloves that looked like the glove Riddle had when he was controling his Eidolon clones. Only these gloves were black with a metal patch that had slots.

"Didn't Riddle have one of those?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yes.", Kenji said. "I invented these to hold the gems that the Eidolons would give to those they felt a bond towards."

"Like me and Caleb?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes.", Kenji said as he gave one glove to Caleb and the other one to Angelo. "The slots are based off of what the Eidolons told me about the gems they gave to those they felt a bond with."

"So, I'd just put the gem, Fenrir gave me in one of these slots like this?", Angelo questioned as he slipped it in one of the slots.

"Just like that.", Fumiko said with a smile.

Caleb did the same thing with the gem Ixion gave him and it fitted just right in one of the slots of his glove.

"Well, we have two gems.", Caleb said.

"I wonder how many Eidolons there are?", Taramee pondered.

"Plenty.", Caleb said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "We've been talking to Fenrir and Ixion through their gems and found out that there are all kinds of Eidolons on their world."

"But we haven't talked to them in the last three days.", Caleb replied. "My guess is that's when Riddle attacked."

"I just thought of something.", Matt said. "Riddle said that he's gathering his forces. Right?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "So?"

"So, that means that it'll be more than just him we'll be up against.", he said.

"We need to gather our forces.", Will said. "How many of those gloves can you make, Dr. Hiroshi?"

"How many do you need?", Kenji asked.

"Enough for all of us here.", Will said.

"Oh! I can help make the gloves too!", Hay Lin said. "I'm a great with sewing!"

"Fair enough.", Kenji said. "We can get started on them right away."

"Actually, Will, I've been thinking.", Angelo said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you all should get involved the way you want to get involved."

"What?", W.I.T.C.H. questioned.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but you all have your duties as Guardians and Matt has his duties as one of Earth's Regents.", Angelo explained.

"He has a point.", Caleb said. "What if you all are needed on another world? You'd have to go help that world, which could leave us out numbered during a battle with Riddle and his forces."

"And we all know that Matt will go with you all as back up.", Angelo ereplied. "Not to mention he has his band to worry about."

"This is true.", Matt said.

"Then who will you get to help you fight?", Irma questioned.

"You forget that we have the Meridian Honor Guard on Metamoor.", Caleb said. "Each one of them is a capable warrior that can form a bond with at least one Eidolon."

"Okay. So we have the Honor Guard that can fight on Metamoor with us.", Angelo said.

"And what about Earth?", Will questioned. "Besides you and Caleb, Drake is the only guy that can come from Metamoor and fight."

Just then, Cassidy came walking from downstairs wearing a pair of white shorts and a light blue shirt with white sneakers.

"Yeah, guys.", Cassidy said. "What's up?"

Caleb and Angelo looked at each other smiling before looking back at Cassidy.

"What?", Cassidy questioned.

**A/N: Looks like Cedric is taken care of and Miranda is reunited with her family. All is well. Well... Almost. There's still the problem with Riddle and his plans for power. Looks like the party isn't over yet! Find out what happens in the next and final chapter!**

**Please review.**


	12. Preparing For War

**Chapter 12:**

_One week later..._

On a large field, in the Meridian Kingdom, on the world of Metamoor stood Queen Elyon along with Alborn, her adpotive father and Miriadel, her adpotive mother. Also there were Caleb, Julian, Raythor, Aldern, Drake, Vathek, Tynar, Miranda, Angelo, Cassidy, John Vanders, W.I.T.C.H., Matt, and Kenji and Fumiko Hiroshi.

"Is everybody ready?", Kenji asked.

Everyone nodded ready to get things started.

"Hold it!", Fumiko said as she was checking the glove Vathek was wearing.

"This is the sixth time you've checked Vathek's glove, dear.", Kenji said. "I was worried about how it fits as well. But, I'm sure it's fine."

"One can never be to sure, honey.", Fumiko said while checking Vathek's glove. "Besides. This is the biggest glove we've made. I just want to make sure it fits him right."

"You're husband is right, Madam. It fits fine.", Vathek said with a kind smile. "But I do thank you for your concern."

"Well, if you say so.", Funiko said. "Then I guess we're ready."

"Then, Angelo. Caleb. You know what to do.", Kenji said.

"I call forth Ixion of lightning!", Caleb said holding out his right hand that was wearing the glove he got.

"I call forth Fenrir of the earth!", Angelo said doing the same thing.

Suddenly, two portals opened. One was lightning blue while the other was green. Out of the lightning blue portal stepped Ixion while Fenrir stepped out of the green one. Once through the portals, they closed behind the two Eidolons. Those who never saw them until now were amazed at how they looked.

"Remarkable.", Julian said in amazment.

"Hello, my friends.", Ixion said. "I see you've brought friends.", he said as he got a good look at the Honor Guard as well as Cassidy and Elyon's parents.

"I take it that some of them will be helping with our fight against Riddle.", Fenrir said.

"You got it.", Angelo said. "Are the other Eidolons willing to fight?"

"Of course.", Fenrir said with a nod. "Riddle has violated our kind with the clones he has created of us! He must be stopped!"

"Let us get started.", Ixion said as he and Fenrir turned around and combined their powers to open a massive portal.

Once the portal was open, Eidolons of all shapes and sizes came out from the portal. Each one was of a different element and had great power. All they needed was a brave soul to bond with.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said getting a look at all of the Eidolons that were there. "Look at all of them!"

Hay Lin then gasped when she saw a small blue creature with three furry tails and a crimson jewel shining from its forehead.

"It's so cuuuuuuute!", she said as she landed in front of it.

"He is Carbuncle.", Ixion said. "He is a protector."

"Greetings.", Carbuncle said with a small nod.

"No offence, but how can a little guy like that be a protector?", Irma questioned.

"You can't go and judge one by their size, Irma.", Cassidy said.

"Very true.", Raythor said.

"Indeed.", came the voice of Leviathan as the sea serpent landed and got a good look at Cassidy. "Yes. I sense your connection with the element of water. Would you like to work together?"

"Umm... Sure.", Cassidy said with a smile.

Leviathan then used his energy to make a blue gem and gave it to Cassidy, who accepted it as she put it in one of the slots of her glove.

"I still don't see why we can't be involved in this.", Will said.

"You all ready have great power, young one.", Fenrir said. "You do not need us. Besides. To much power is not always good."

"I guess that makes sense.", Taranee said.

Suddenly, an Eidolon that looked like a beautiful woman dressed in a orange swimsuit and yellow sandels came walking up to Cassidy. She was as tall as Shiva and instead of hair she had long yellow wings with a purple trim growing out of her head. In her right hand she carried a small harp. Once she was in front of Cassidy, she knelt down to her to get a good look at her.

"Ummm... Hi.", Cassidy said.

"I am, Siren.", the Eidolon said with a calm voice that sounded beautiful. "I sense that you once had the power of mind control."

"Yeah. I use to have that power.", Cassidy said.

"Then I wish to work with you.", Siren said with a smile as she used her powers to make a blue gem and gave it to Cassidy who took it and put it in one of the slots of her glove.

"Well, that's four Eidolons down...", Angelo said.

"And a whole lot to go.", Caleb said as he and Angelo looked at all of the Eidolons before them. "But at least we have our friends to help us."

"And in the end, that's what matters.", Angelo said.

"Yes, it does.", Caleb said. "Yes, it does."

Both knew that it was going to be a long road ahead of them, but they also knew that they had some great friends and allies to fight Riddle. The only question now was, would they be ready in time to fight Riddle when the time came? As they were thinking this, Angelo feels someone holding his hand. He looks to see Miranda hand holding his. He looks at her to see her smiling at him. He returns the smile before they share a loving kiss. And at that moment, Angelo knew that no matter what, he'd fight to protect those he loved and cared for.

For that's what you do for family.

_**THE END**_

_For now._

**A/N: Well people, that's it for now. The lines have been drawn. And the battlefield has been choosen. Or in this case, battlefields. Earth and Metamoor. Can our heroes work together with their Eidolon partners to defeat Riddle, or are Riddle, his team, and his Eidolon clones just to strong for their combined strenght? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


End file.
